Belonging to Him
by Serenity200571
Summary: After the death of her father 20 year old Jess feels like an orphan, unsure as to what to do next she turns to the two people she trusts her stepmum and godfather
1. Chapter 1

"I'm sorry Jess they tried to save him, but his heart couldn't take it anymore" his heart what about hers, no this wasn't true.

"Mum please don't say this" Jess fought back the tears.

"Darling your dad died about an hour ago. Oh Jess darling I'm so sorry" her step mum cried. She couldn't take this wrapping her arms round her she sobbed her heart out. Her dad , her beloved dad was gone and she was an orphan, that was how she felt. Angie pulled her into her arms stroking her back, trying her best to get her head around what had happened. They had been walking the dog in the park, planning Jess's surprise 21st birthday party, when Paul collapsed. The emergency services found a faint pulse, getting him to the hospital in record time. Angie called Jess, she had arrived too late, too late to see her dad, too late to tell him how much she loved him. Too late for everything and now he was gone, what would happen to her?. She had no one or so she thought, her life was going to change so much thanks to her godfather and Angie.

"Michelle turn that fuckin noise down" God why the hell did he marry this kid. Yeah she was good on the eye, and ok in bed, but when it came to sense she had none, along with that god damn awful music. Great now the baby was awake just what he needed, more noise to disturb his viewing.

"MICHELLE GET THE FUCKIN KID"

"For fucks sake Mark chill will you" she went to get Aishling from her crib.

Glenn had warned him when he first started seeing Michelle, that she was after his money not him. After the messy divorce from Sara, he needed something and at the time Michelle was it. She had lost that stupid diva search or whatever they called it and asked Mark to train her. Well more like wouldn't leave him alone at all, he had been on a downer at the time, after the crap his ex had thrown at him. The worse of it all, the girls he had brought up as his own were never his in the first place. That hurt the most those two beautiful girls weren't his. Michelle walked in with Aishling as Mark looked up, he wondered if she was his too. It had happened so quick one minute he was showing her moves in the ring, the next his moves in bed. Most of it in a drunken haze, then Michelle dropped the bombshell she was pregnant so he married the bitch, and boy was he paying for his sins. He never knew women could bitch so much about clothes , shaving their legs or waxing, having their nails done. Who the fuck cared what wax they bloody used?, Who was dating who. Drove him mad, at his age he didn't need it, he should have listened to Glenn and ran in the opposite direction.

"Here take her Mark she's driving me crazy" he grabbed Aishling looking down at her she had none of his features. Blue eyes, blonde hair, more like Jericho then him, thinking back she had hung around him around the time she fell pregnant, only when she thought Mark was too drunk to notice. He needed to look into that more when he was sober, yeah right, he didn't remember a day when he had last been that.

"Today is a sad day in show business as we lost a wonderful director Paul Moore" the newscaster reported. Mark walked slowly to the tv.

"He leaves behind his second wife Angie and his only daughter 20 year old Jess"

Wow was she really 20 already, he remembered how happy Paul and Anne had been when they had Jess, his heart broke for his god daughter. Yes he had a heart, only two women in his whole life shared it Anne and Jess. The blue eyed, brown haired little tyke had him wrapped around her finger from the day she was born. He would do anything for that little girl, anything. Hell he hadn't seen them all for almost ten years, Mark blamed himself for Anne's death, still did, it had pushed him towards the bottle. He thought back to that night 19 years ago, Paul had stayed at home that night with Jess she was teething and grouchy, wanted her daddy. If it wasn't Paul she wanted it was Mark they were the only two who could comfort her. Anne hadn't minded they were always there for her, even on the evening she died. Mark had been driving the conditions wet, the other car had hit them as it went through a red light, causing Anne to hit her head hard against the windscreen. Mark held her tight waiting for the emergency crew, promising her that all would be ok, it had to be.

The doctors tried to save her, he had prayed hard that night, hoping she would pull through, no child especially Jess deserved to lose their mum so young. No prayers were answer as Anne died three hours later held by Paul and Mark with Jess next them, it was what she had wanted. Shaking his head with the memory, Jess needed him now more than ever, losing her dad would have almost killed her.

"Michelle get your fuckin daughter" looking at him wide eyed she wondered what had gotten into him.

"My daughter? Don't you mean o…."

"Listen you lying bitch you heard me take your fuckin daughter and get the hell out of my life"

"But…." How had he found out they had been so careful.

"Michelle I may be drunk off my ass half the time but even I know Jericho is the dad, you will get the divorce papers within the week now fuck off" He went upstairs packed his bag calling the airport for the first available flight to Manchester UK. His baby girl needed him and he was going to be there for her.

Jess was uncontrollable, Angie loved her so much, hating to see her in this much pain. She finally agreed that the doctors could sedate her, though she wasn't happy with it. It had been two days since Paul had died and they had been sorting out the funeral, when Jess had her breakdown. As she said goodbye to the doctor, a range rover pulled up into the drive. Out stepped the tallest man Angie had ever seen, he had on black boots, tight black jeans, a black hoodie which she was sure read deadman Inc and a black bandana to hold his hair back. Mark walked over taking his sunglasses off, as Angie started to walk backwards.

"Hell darlin you are sure hard to find" Sticking his hand out "I'm Mark darlin you must be Angie, where's that baby girl of mine?" So this was the Mark, Paul talked so much about. Wow he was gorgeous, she knew she shouldn't be looking after losing Paul so recently, but he was one good looking guy.

"Well Mark it's good to put a face to the name. Paul talks sorry I mean Paul talked a lot about you" tears welled up in her eyes. Mark pulled her close.

"It's going to be ok darlin I will help in any way I can. How's Jess holding up? Where is she?" He couldn't wait to see her god the last time he had held her was almost ten years ago. He remembered her crying on his shoulder not wanting him to go back to the states. He made a promise with her that should she ever need him he would be on the next flight out. Mark had hoped deep down she would call but in time he felt she forgotten about him, as she grew up and made new friends. He had kept in touch on and off with Paul keeping tabs on how she was doing, missing out on her growing up to the age she was now.

"Thanks Mark its hard, one minute we were talking the next" Angie couldn't hold back the tears, Mark let her cry as he held her soft body to his, rubbing her back.

"Come on Angie let's get you inside" maybe Mark had come at the right time for them all.

Setting her down on the sofa he managed to locate the drinks cupboard and poured her a small brandy

"Here sweetheart take this will help sooth you a little" Angie took small sips grateful for his support. She couldn't resist stealing glances at him.

"Mark Jess has been sedated at the moment it wasn't a decision I took lightly she has been so upset with Paul dying we all have, if you want to look in on her she's the second door on the right on the third floor" checking Angie was ok he walked up the stairs, his heart breaking a little more, how she must be suffering, the poor child. Entering her room the curtains were closed so he couldn't really see her at first. Sitting on the bed he pulled her gently into his arms his poor baby had suffered so much in the last two days. He hoped now that he was here she wouldn't suffer any more pain, little did he know he would be the one to hurt her most.


	2. Chapter 2

Jess felt warm and comfy as she awoke, moving back she felt a hard body what the hell, she opened her mouth to scream.

"It's ok baby girl it's just me" he pulled her closer to him

"Mark" she turned in his arms, not able to see him properly but she knew that voice so well, she had missed him over the years. She moved closer to him the darkness of the room hiding her features from his searching eyes.

"Yes sweetheart, I'm so sorry baby, so sorry" Jess clung to him sobbing her heart out, she was safe now Mark was here, he would protect her. He let her cry she needed to get it out, an hour later she fell into a deep sleep. Moving off the bed he headed back downstairs.

"How is she?"

"Woke up cried and fell back to sleep, leave her she will get up when she's ready, God I missed that little girl so much, I missed Paul and now he's dead. I should have been here"

"It's ok Mark he knew how much you loved them both, you needed to get on with your life too. He was proud of what you achieved, Not so much the marriages" she grimaced couldn't understand why such a gorgeous guy settled for the ones he did. Both had been younger than him by at least 15 years. She watched as he rubbed his hand down his face

"Yeah kinda fucked up on them, think I made a lot of mistakes leaving them behind. Should have stayed but after what had happened with Anne. Sorry darlin didn't mean to bring her up"

"Mark it's ok. I know how much Paul loved Anne, how much you both loved her. We met when Jess was 12 he was a wonderful man and I was lucky to have known him." Mark couldn't fault that he was a good man, looking at Angie he could see why Paul had fallen for her. She was in her 40's he knew this from what Paul had said, a damn good figure for her age, ok may be he shouldn't have been looking at that. He would say around 5ft 11, blonde hair and those eyes of hers he could drown in them. Shaking his head what the hell was he thinking, he had just dumped his wife less than a day ago, and she had just lost her husband, his best friend.

"I will make one of the spare rooms up for you, Jess will want you close to her" I wouldn't mind either she thought to herself, god Angie stop it, she rushed off to sort the room out telling Mark to help himself to coffee from the pot. Angie had a good chat with herself as she aired the room, stop acting like a teenager and get back downstairs. She had to force herself to eat and needed to sort Jess and now Mark some food. Walking slowly down the stairs she noticed him sat on the sofa his head in his hands.

"Why the hell didn't I come back sooner mate, why" she walked to him putting her arms around him to comfort him. Mark turned to her pulling her tight, next thing he knew his lips were on hers. His tongue probed her lips to get inside. Angie opened up and he took charge, pulling her across his lap his tongue tangling with hers. His hands cupping her breasts, he squeezed a little roughly, turning them so he was on top, his mouth nipping and biting on her neck. He felt her legs go around his waist allowing him closer to her body, to the place he wanted to slide into.

"Tell me to stop Angie please god tell me to stop" she couldn't it was comfort sex and she needed it, wanting this man deep inside her. With no thought to what she was doing she pulled his zipper down and reached inside, Mark was lost ripping her pants off and thrusting deep, God she was so wet and tight. He came within minutes emptying his seed inside her. Resting his forehead next to her listening to her breathing get back under control his guilt came in, never had he lost control so quick,

"Darlin I'm so sorry, shit that wasn't meant to…. I mean I was…" pushing his hands through his long hair as he sat up, not having any excuse for what he had done. Angie reached for him

"It's ok Mark honest I guess I needed that, just needed to feel something and you were here. I'm glad it was you thank you" she chose not to feel guilty about what they had done, it was lust and comfort. Mark pulled her back into his arms content in just holding her. Sorting themselves out they carried on as if nothing had happened, eating some food and cleaning up. Angie went to check on Jess, she was out for the night, quietly shutting the door behind her she went downstairs to lock up.

Jess woke up around 10 the next morning, had she dreamt that Mark was here, god she hoped not. She had followed his career over the last ten years, hating herself for not having the strength to call him. His voice had always soothed her, last night it did other things to her, but she wasn't going down that road. She had read about him marrying Sara, that had hurt her so much, and then that kid Michelle. What was it with him and younger women. That wasn't the Mark she knew and loved, yes loved, it was something she had kept hidden over the years from her dad. God the guy was old enough to be her father so there was no way he would look twice at her. The house was empty when she went downstairs, Angie had left a note to say that Mark and her had gone out to get some food and would be back within the hour. Jess couldn't handle seeing him, she looked a mess, her face was red and tear stained. Going back up she took a long hard look at herself, this wasn't the baby girl Mark use to hold and comfort.

She was now an almost 21 year old, ok a short 5ft almost 21 year old. Jess had looked after herself over the years and it showed her body was slim yet petite, her once long brown hair now had deep red steaks in, and covered her backside, which was firm and tight. Her breasts were her gift from god, she certainly didn't need no push up bra for those babies. Pulling her leather pants and yes her beloved deadman crop top, she had designed herself, she pulled a brush through her hair and applied a little makeup, to tone the redness down. Pushing her feet into her biker boots she grabbed her keys, rushing to the garage she got out her Harley and took off. Noticing Angie pulling into the drive she waved as she sped off, she needed out of there and fast. She saw Mark looking at her trying to place who she was, that made Jess smile as she headed to the local bar.

"Who the he…"

"That Mark was your baby girl" that was his Jess no way, fuck when the hell did she grow up?

"That was Jess?"

"Yes why did you think she was still ten years old? That girl has grown into a beautiful young woman and I'm surprised she hasn't a boyfriend, that girl loves four things in her life Paul and I, that damn Harley, the bar she works in, and you. She thinks I don't know about her feelings for you, but both Paul and I did"

"I love my baby girl too sweetheart, so how long has she had the Harley?"

"Mark are you even listening to me, I've just told you that wonderful woman loves you"

"What the hell you on about Angie, I'm old enough to be her dad for Christ sake and if you knew this why the hell did we …."

"Mark I told you that was comfort sex, yeah you're a good looking guy, but baby you could never replace Paul. Believe me that man could do things to me, that your wildest imagination could never dream up or Vince with his story lines."

"She needs you more than ever Mark"

Jess pulled into the car park of the bar it was good to hear the music, let her hair down for awhile as she worked. The last few days she hadn't felt like it and not one person would expect any different. Walking in Andy her boss ran over pulling her into a tight hug

"Baby girl what the hell are you doing at work, did we not tell you to stay at home"

"Andy I needed to get out of there M…"

"Mark's back? Oh baby girl come on talk to us he grabbed her usual JD and coke and sat down with her"

"Why did he come back now Andy, he's been out of our life for 10 years. He seems to think he can fix it all make me better, I'm not that ten year old now. God I wish dad was here" putting her head down she cried on Andy's shoulder.

Mark chose to ignore what Angie said, his baby girl was just that his baby girl. He admitted she didn't look like the baby girl on that Harley, in fact…. No so not going there. He offered to help Angie with any more funeral arrangements that needed doing, it was for the day after but all had been sorted. He decided to go for a sleep his body was still getting use to the time difference and he needed to check his phone for any messages. Leaving Angie talking to the funeral directors he walked into the bedroom, switching his phone on and seeing 20 bloody missed calls from the bitch Michelle and god knows how many texts, what was she trying to do blow his phone up. Ignoring it all he placed a call to his lawyer to get the ball rolling on the divorce, and to have the locks changed within the house, after making sure both her and her brat had gone. As he cut the connection the phone rang, it was Glenn

"Well Mark what the hell you done now? That bitch is calling you every name under the sun and claiming you beat her up last night"

"Well hello to you to, What the fuck she saying?"

"You beat her up last night"

"cant have been me mate I'm over in Manchester. Paul died "

"Oh shit Mark I'm sorry how's Jess holding up. How's Angie?"

"I've not really seen Jess yet but Angie's holding up pretty well considering" Yeah considering I fucked her within two hours of meeting her, nah he didn't think Glenn would appreciated hearing that.

" I'm staying for awhile cleared it all with Vince. Can you make sure that Michelle is out of the house for me. Yeah sure, will tell you more soon, yeah you can,… from me too…. Tell her what the hell you want… ok bye mate"

With that he closed the phone and caught up on some much needed sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Jess sneaked in around 3-00 am a little pissed, if her dad was here now she would be in so much shit, she would give anything to hear him shout at her. Why did he have to go, it was too soon, she still needed him, to hold her when she cried, to be there when she made decisions about work. Who did she have to turn to now?. Angie was great she loved her so much but she wasn't her family, she shouldn't think like that. Angie loved her as a daughter and she would be so hurt if she knew Jess felt this way. Then there was her wonderful god daddy, who had been there over the last ten years not, had he been there for anyone lately. Oh she knew what he was like, didn't stop her for wanting the selfish bastard.

Getting the bottle of JD she had hidden in the back of the cupboard she poured herself a large one, then grabbed the coke from the fridge. No one would blame her for drinking, hadn't she suffered, didn't she deserve an escape. It wasn't really working for her pouring the rest down the sink she trudged upstairs, passing Angie's room she looked in. What she saw stopped her in her tracks, god no they hadn't, her dad had only been dead a few days, no!, putting her hand over her mouth she ran to her bathroom, throwing up in the toilet.

Earlier on in the evening Mark had been coming out of the bathroom and bumped into Angie, who had been heading to bed.

"You holding up ok darlin?" she looked shattered, Paul's death had taken it's toll on her, what with trying to keep on top of things as well it had been hard. Seeing her shake her head as she started crying he pulled her into his embrace, rubbing her back.

"Come on baby let's get you to bed" He helped her get under the covers and settled next to her, holding her as she cried just rubbing her back. Eventually the crying ceased and she fell into a deep sleep, he couldn't move as she had trapped his arm, getting himself more comfortable he let sleep take him over.

Jess must have emptied the whole contents of her stomach, she ached with the retching she had done, in fact her whole body ached. Ached for what she had seen, her heart felt like it had been ripped out, so the rumours were right Mark was a bastard, that fucked anyone. That just showed what she had always thought, he would never look at someone as young as her. Well she would show him, show them both how grown up she was, more importantly he was going to see her attitude. Cleaning herself up she got ready for bed, tomorrow all would be different Mark Calaway wouldn't know what had hit him.

"Mark, Mark wake up, Why we in bed together?" Mark eased himself up, shit that hurt he had slept funny and caused aches in his right side. Looking around he certainly wasn't in the spare bedroom, he heard someone talking to him, shit, fuck had they slept together again. He felt down no he still had his clothes on thank god.

"What? Darlin"

"Why you in my bed?" Angie was surprised to say the least she remembered crying on him as he rubbed her back, next waking up with him beside her.

"Dunno must have been the jet lag, one minute I was rubbing your back, next I'm awake next to you. I'm sorry about that" he edged out and managed to get up, his joints ached. He had put is body through a lot over the years and at times it liked to retaliate by hurting. Stretching himself he offered to go make coffee. Angie smiled after accepting his apology, watching him go out of the room she turned over and saw the photo of Paul and her.

"I miss you so much baby, it should be you here holding me"

Mark walked into the kitchen and stopped at the sight before him, there stood one sexy woman, her back was to him, giving him chance to take her in. She may have been small but wow the body on that girl would have a corpse hard. Tanned legs, showed below tight denim shorts which barely covered her pert ass. Her long brown hair was streaked with deep red and fell down to her waist , what he could do to that. Her cropped top was off the shoulders and showed some tanned skin, and she sure as hell wasn't wearing no bra, as she reached up to get the coffee a large pert breast showed, that would fit his hand perfectly. His hands itched to throw her on the table and bury himself deep inside her, making her his. He wondered if it was one of Angie's friends or even Jess's. She turned around and almost dropped the coffee jar

"Fuck Mark you almost gave me a heart attack, why the hell are you sneaking around?" Mark had to look , no way was this his little Jess. The same woman, who only seconds before he was thinking of fucking on the kitchen table was Jess.

"Jess" shit down boy he told his cock, this was his damn god daughter not some young thing to fawn over. But fuck she was hot, when the hell did his Jess grow up into this sexy siren.

"Yes Mark, what's wrong didn't think I'd grow up?"

"Umm yes,….What the hell you got on?" running his hand through his hair, he needed to get his thoughts sorted, since the ones he was having were so not right.

Jess took in his reaction, it was all there – the desire he couldn't quite mask. Oh this was easier than she thought, she may have seen him in Angie's bed, but knew now they hadn't done anything. She had checked in on them earlier and had seen they were both fully dressed. He may have not done anything with Angie but he was going to do something with her.

She took the time to look at him, he had changed over the years, his hair was dyed black and was down his back. His body was taut with muscles and those tats that covered his arms, got her wet. She couldn't help it, he was better looking in the flesh and her body certainly thought so. Standing there her mind was made up, she was going to have this gorgeous man above her screaming her name, thrusting deep into her body, he was the one who would take her virginity.

Mark managed to get his body under control just about, trying his best to think about anything but her sexy body.

"Mark this is the latest fashion, why doesn't my body look good in it"

"You know damn well your body looks good Jess" Fuck did that just come out of his mouth, no way.

"Mark where's the coffee?, Hi darling what time did you get in?" Thank god Angie came in just at the right moment, he needed to get out of there and fast.

"I think Jess is sorting it aren't you baby girl" yes keep calling her that and he would be ok.

"Sure SIR" fuck now that just got his cock hard, from the smirk on her face she knew damn well what she had done Angie shrugged her shoulders and went to sort the dogs out, leaving Mark and Jess alone.

"So baby girl…"

"Mark drop the baby girl I've not been that since I was 12 if you'd hung around awhile longer, you would have noticed". He was shocked at the venom in her voice, so she had an attitude too did she

"well darlin I sure can see you've grown up , along with a bad attitude too, Hell baby girl if I had have stuck around that ass would have been beaten, I don't stand for that…"

" Jeez Mark chill you ain't my fucking daddy and he didn't believe in hitting me" she turned her back to him the asshole, who did he think he was

"Damn good job Paul ain't here Jess cos he would whip your hide for that mouth of yours" She turned around wanting to hit him, Paul loved his daughter so much and didn't believe in hitting as a punishment. It was Mark that had got the rise out of her she would never have spoken like this usually, it just wasn't in her nature. Her whole personality had changed since her dad's death, she was unsure as to where she stood in life, with no one to guide her. She was tired, hung over and wanted Mark not a good combination.

"Well he isn't Mark. god decided he wanted him up there so I can do what the hell I want"

" Is that so Jess? " raising his eyebrow he could feel the anger coming from her. He wanted it aimed at him, craved it. Licking his lips he closed his eyes in anticipation when she exploded and she would, he would be there. What ever she needed he would get it for her, he was her god father and he needed to protect her. Fuck that, she turned him on, his baby girl needed taming and he was the one to do it, stopping at nothing to make her his.

Jess had see the look, so he was not immune to her, should she push it a little further or leave it. Angie took the decision out of her hands, coming in with the dogs.

"Right guys what have we got left to do today? Jess are you up to seeing your dad darling, tonight will be the last time before the funeral "

"Yes" she didn't want to say goodbye that would mean it was real, he wasn't coming back. She was hoping someone would wave a magic wand and all would be ok in her world. Watching as her emotions ran across her face, Mark went to pull her into his arms.

"I'll come with you baby girl, it's going to be ok sweetheart" Jess may have the attitude but deep down that child was hurting and needed him. As for wanting her, he would forget about it, she didn't need an old man chasing after her, she needed comfort and stability , but It sure felt good holding her.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thank you for your reviews/ following and those that have added it as a favourite. So glad you enjoy the story. **

Jess stood looking down at her dad, he looked so peaceful, was that normal, even right to think that. Angie and Mark waited outside giving her time alone with him. She moved her hand to his face, it felt so cold, yet soft, he had his baseball cap on his head that read champ dad. Angie must have put that on him, it was a gift Jess had brought two years ago and he hadn't left home without it. He still looked like her dad, but he didn't.

"What my to do now dad? Who will be there for me" she felt scared, scared of being alone, fear of her feelings for Mark, fear that him and Angie would get together, her head was fucked she couldn't think straight. The one person she could speak to was laying dead in the cold coffin. Screaming out her pain her body collapsed towards the floor, her fall was stopped by Mark's powerful arms. It had taken him seconds from hearing her scream, to getting to her. Holding her close to his chest he whispered soothing words to her.

Settling Jess in her bed, Mark lay next to her, she hadn't let go off him since he stopped her from hitting the floor. There was no way he was letting her go as she feel into an exhausted sleep. Angie watched the two of them, didn't he realise that he loved his baby girl, it showed in the way he held her, it was the same way Paul use to hold her. Walking away she went to make coffee leaving Mark to watch Jess. He traced her face with his finger, she was beautiful, so young and innocent, he would love to be the one to be the one that took her innocence, he knew from Angie she had not slept with anyone, hell he wanted to her first. The things he could teach her, he was getting hard just thinking about it, so wrong he was too old for her, way too old, he was more like a dad to her than a lover.

The funeral came round quickly for them all, Jess had been ok until the hearse came into view, turning into Marks welcoming arms, he guided them all to the car. Angie sat on one side of her, whilst he had Jess on his knee, he couldn't help it wanting to protect her, take away the pain.

"Come on baby girl, your dad is in a good place, looking down on you" Angie smiled at that, yes Paul would be up there smiling down on them all. Making sure his funeral was the best show in town, so many people turned out. He had been a well loved and respected man in all parts of his career. Close friends had eulogies to read and Angie went up. Jess was too upset to read, but Angie covered all she wanted to say, she was so grateful for her mum, and yes as she sat there she realised Angie was her mum. Ok she didn't give birth to her, but she had played an important part in guiding her. She didn't remember her mum, but she was sure if she asked Mark later he would tell her.

Glancing at the man next to her, he looked so handsome in his black suit, black shirt, his long hair tied back. He caught her eye and smiled, it almost knocked her for six, his hand grabbed her tiny one in his, rubbing his thumb along the inside of her palm. She felt comforted and relaxed for the first time in a few days, a peace came over her as the funeral came to an end. She was sure it was her dad saying goodbye, he would be with her mum now both watching over her. She did have someone to look after her two angels, an undertaker, and a step mum. Ok dad she thought, time to move on, you showed me the way for so long, now I have to go out on my own two feet. Angie came to her pulling Jess in to a big hug sobbing now the service had ended, it had been hard, but as awful as it may seem she was glad it was over.

"Mum that was beautiful what you said about dad" Angie stared at her, crying all over again, she had always wanted jess to think of her as mum, but to call her it was special.

"Oh darling, he was so special and now you have cheered me up, by calling me mum thank you so much"

"You have been my mum for almost 9 years guiding and supporting me, when dad made you his wife I was so happy, Thank you so much mum so much" Hugging her tight they walked to the car, where Mark was waiting. Jess turned to him whilst Angie talked to some friends

"Mark when I'm ready will you tell me more about my mum, dad said you were close. I know you were in the car when it crashed , later you held her tight, with dad, when she died"

"Baby girl I will tell you anything when you are ready, anything you want sweetheart" inching closer to him her hand taking hold of his, his thumb automatically caressing the inside of her wrist.

"Anything Mark?" He looked down at her, not liking what he saw in her eyes, there was an excited look, the kind a kid got when they had just been promised the one gift they wanted. He had a bad feeling on this but he needed to ask.

"Yes Jess why?" thoughts ran through his head of what she would say next, please god don't let her ask me to….. She pulled his head down to his so she could whisper into his ear, taking a deep breath, she asked the one thing he prayed she wouldn't

"Mark, do you want me?" Fuck, what the hell did he say to that, yes baby girl I want you so bad, that I have had a permanent hard on with your name on it, been like this since I saw you on the Harley. Or maybe he could say that the only release he would get was when he was deep inside that gorgeous body of hers fucking her senseless.

"Ummm Jess, listen baby girl, I know you are upset with your dad dying" so he took the only option he could, if that made him a chicken shit so be it. He could see Jess was hurt, she was also sending of some angry vibes, that didn't sit well with Mark.

"I Know damn well you want me Mark, your eyes told me everything in the kitchen yesterday" she hissed at him, why couldn't he accept he wanted her. Well fuck him, she was too upset, her head thinking all sorts, grabbing one of Angie's friends she asked for a lift home. Leaving Mark standing there confused, what could he say, why the hell would she want him anyway, there were younger men for her. Yet the thought of her allowing another man to take her virginity made his blood boil, no he was way too old for her.

Getting home Jess grabbed her JD and a coke, rushing upstairs she changed into her favourite outfit. Leather pants, cropped top that showed off her toned stomach and her heels, doing her make up and curling her hair she was ready. Being in a crazy mood, she wanted company, the only place she would get that was in the bar. Walking downstairs she bumped into Angie giving her a quick hug she explained about needing some time to get her head around things, they both knew that the bar was the place for her.

"Be careful darling, are you taking the harley?"

"yes mum, but if I have too much I will get Andy to drop me off, I just need…"

"It's ok Jess I know" kissing her on the cheek she pushed her out of the door, smiling as she did, Telling her she would be ok she had the dogs and Mark was around somewhere. Jess needed to get out of there

"Where you going baby girl?" stopping her at the garage as she put her keys into the lock.

"What do you care? I'm off out" he made a grab for the keys hitting them out of her hands.

"How much you had to drink baby girl?" there was no mistaking the smell of Jack D on her breath and no way was he allowing her to get on that Harley, if need be he would take her where ever she wanted to go his damn self.

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME BABY GIRL"

"Well stop acting like a baby Jess and grow up" Oh he so didn't just say that moving towards him she raised her hand.

Mark grabbed it pushing it behind her back. "NEVER raise your hand to me again baby, I wouldn't want to hurt you"

"You already have, now give me the fucking keys so I can go out"

"Why Jess to pick up anyone in a bar, then what eh, You're not thinking straight, you've just buried you're father. Come on darlin let's go back inside yeah talk about your mum"

"I don't wanna talk about her Mark, I want to feel something instead of this numbness. I hate it, will I ever feel again or is this it?.Let me go Mark so I can…"

"NO, you are not going out. The only way you want to forget the numbness is by drinking and fucking and tonight you are not doing either"

"Fuck you Mark you aren't my daddy, I told you that before"

"Baby girl I'm glad I'm not your daddy as the thoughts I have running through my head would be classed as incest" Jess looked up at him, anger slowly going, had she heard right.

"eh? Wanna repeat that Mark?"

"You heard me baby girl, don't make me repeat it again"


	5. Chapter 5

Jess was going to make him repeat it, she had to, just to see if he had said what he did.

"What's wrong Mark why can you repeat it?"

" I said leave it, you are too wired up baby, I've said it once I'm not saying it again"

"Why the hell not Mark?, come on tell me what you said, tell me the fucking truth of how you feel"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO TELL YOU JESS" he was pissed, that she would ask him. Why couldn't she just leave it be. It would be better for all of them

"How you feel?"

"You wanna know how I feel Jess, REALLY WANNA KNOW" fuck it she had asked, pulling her hard to him, aching to take her where she stood, yet knowing she wasn't ready for him. Hell she was still grieving, didn't know what she was asking, it would scare her off if she knew how he felt. If she did, maybe, then they could put an end to all this.

His eyes bored down into hers he couldn't help it had to have one taste, moving his head down he captured her lips, in a harsh kiss, his tongue pushing for access into her mouth. She tried to pull back, but no way was Mark stopping ,she had asked for this. He sensed she was scared he had done the one thing he promised he wouldn't, pulling back reluctantly he watched her expressions.

Jess moved her fingers to her mouth her lips were swollen from his hard kiss, yet they didn't feel any different. Lifting her eyes up to Mark's she was shocked to see the raw need in them and something else she couldn't read.

"I….. Why did you stop"

"WHY? HELL LITTLE GIRL" he walked off pushing his hands through his hair, turning back to her, grabbing her hips he pulled her hard towards his now throbbing cock.

"Feel that baby girl, that's what you do to me, I'm so hard for you, all I can think about is sinking inside you. Hard, fast. Slow or easy, I don't really care I just want you" He pushed her away getting himself under control. She reached for him her hands making contact with his biceps, trying to pull him back.

" Jess, no, baby I'm begging please get away from me, I should know better at my age." Jess moved closer, the heat coming off his body, escalated her need for him.

"I SAID GO!"

"Please Mark"

"FUCK JESS, LEAVE, BEFORE I GIVE YOU WHAT YOU ARE ASKING FOR, GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD YOU ARE TOO FUCKING YOUNG FOR ME, YOUR MORE LIKE MY DAUGHTER AND I WILL NEVER LOOK AT YOU THAT WAY. I SHOULD BE HUNG FOR WHAT I HAVE DONE. GO!"

Jess grabbed the keys back, got on her Harley and raced out as if the bats of hell were after her. Mark watched her go, knowing he would chase her, she had been drinking, and now was running scared, not a safe for combination for even the most experienced biker. What had he done?, if anything happened to his baby girl he wouldn't live. That little thing held his heart in the palm of her hand, had done from the moment she was born.

Going inside he got the keys to his truck, by the time he had hit the road, she had gone. Luckily Angie had called directions out to the bar as he rushed in. She had heard most of what had been said, knowing Jess would be in safe hands tonight, locking up for the night, she would be lucky if she saw them for a few days. They both had issues to sort out and she wasn't allowing either of them entry until they had.

Mark didn't know what he was more annoyed about, Jess drinking, jess drinking and driving, or Jess full stop. He pulled into the car park and saw her Harley, ok baby girl I'm here, let's see what you are going to pull next, he walked into the bar.

Jess had drank a double Jack D neat, it had burned the back of her throat, but she didn't care. Ordering another she looked around, all she wanted was to get rid of the numbness she felt, the rage. Tonight anyone would do for what she had in mind. The one man she loved didn't want her, no he did but she was too bloody young, yeah right she would show him. She noticed some young lads on the dance floor, downing her drink, she moved towards them.

Andy had been watching Jess since she came in, ready to get her if she went too far. Looking up from his position he watched as Mark walked into the bar. Even though he looked a little out of place, with his black pants and shirt, the bar was more a jeans and leather place. As he rolled up his sleeves showing his tattoos and pulled his hair out of its confinements he suddenly fitted right in. Andy glanced over to Jess, she hadn't noticed Mark had arrived yet, thinking to himself the man could easily break her , now seeing the intention in his eyes, Andy was very grateful he wasn't in Jess's shoes.

Mark's eyes scanned the bar, and along the small dance floor, he couldn't see her. Strolling to the bar he ordered a beer, handing the money over and thanking the guy.

"She's over there " Mark turned to look at a young man, now standing behind him, yet at the same time searching for his baby girl.

"And you are?"

"Andy her boss .I've been keeping an eye on her from the minute she came in. You must be Mark."

"Yes that would be right" he stood straight, Andy knew then his eyes had found Jess looking over, he cringed at what Mark was seeing. Jess was dancing between two blokes their hands all over her body. Slamming his drink down Mark stormed over, Andy sat back and watched, that was certainly not the reaction of a man who wasn't interested. Jess was oblivious to what was going on, enjoying the feeling from the buzz the alcohol gave her. Moving her body against Mike, well she thought that was his name, wasn't too sure. Her back was to his chest as his arms moved up and down her body. She felt him move away, then another body replaced Mike's , this one felt taller, she felt the muscles as she was pulled hard against him. Large arms tightened around her waist, looking down she knew who held her. Shit, she was in for it now, trying to escape Mark pulled her even tighter, moving his body to the music, his mouth close to her ear.

"Baby girl, you made me chase you down, to see you with men all over you"

"I need to feel Mark" pushing his body even closer, he didn't like seeing those little boys all over her.

"Feel baby girl, why play with the little boys, when a man wants to play with you" His tongue flicked along her ear, her body moved with his. Jess was feeling hot, wanting him more than ever, god why couldn't she just be older.

"They want me Mark, they don't care about my age" smoothing his hands along her stomach under her top, he could feel the goose bumps on her soft skin, fully aware of what his presence was doing to her. Hell it was doing a lot to his body, he ached to be inside her, take what she was offering so openly to him, god he wished she was older, and not his god daughter. He shouldn't be doing this, he had been asked to protect her, yet he ached to be her first.

"Baby girl, they couldn't care less because they want to be inside you, just like me, but I can't" Jess stiffened in his arms, why did he have to do this, give her hope then take it away. She had enough of this cat and mouse game, managing to get out of his arms she headed to the bar. Mark watched the desire and want showing clearly in his face, Andy could see it from where he sat, hell he thought those two were going to do it on the dance floor. Jess sat down next to him and ordered a double Jack D with a dash of coke.

"Andy what am I to do? He says he wants me, yet he won't" Mark rubbed her shoulders.

"Please baby girl, I can't darlin, I just can't, Christ you more like my daughter" Andy saw the raw pain Mark was in, it must be awful for them both, why couldn't he just swallow his stupid pride and give in. Jess knocked back her drink, leaving Mark and Andy she went back on the dance floor, grabbing the first man, to her. Sticking two fingers up at Mark, she was all over the lad like a rash, hurt and on edge, she was in a dangerous zone.

"Mark, she's a step away from leaving with that young lad, do you really want him to take what is yours?"

He knew Andy was right Jess was his had been from the day she was born, but her fucking age, rubbing his hands down his face, for the first time in his life, he didn't know what to do.

"Andy what would you do?"

"Me, I'd grab that girl, take her to the upstairs and show her what it's like to forget the numbness, How do you really feel about her?"

"I love her Andy, that little girl has had my heart from the day she was born, Even when I married m wives, they never came close to having a piece of it, she was the only one who held it in the palm of her hand, always has, always will "

"Mark what you waiting for then?" slamming his fist on the bar. Andy was right, what the hell was he waiting for. Ok baby let's see what you got, he walked up to Jess taking her away from the young lad into his open arms. Pulling her close to his body he swayed with her on the dance floor, pro longing what was the inevitable.

"Mark what are you…?"

"Baby girl let me just enjoy holding you close" he turned her around her back to his chest, letting her feel how much he wanted her. Jess couldn't believe what was happening, not one to miss an opportunity she moved her ass closer to his throbbing cock, back and too she swayed. Mark hissed through his teeth, his baby may be a virgin but her moves were far from innocent. Moving his mouth down to her ear he gently bit her lobe, soothing the bite with his tongue.

"Keep that up baby girl and I'm gonna fuck you where you stand" Jess had to try it see if he would carry the threat out, she had been let down by him so many times before, thrusting back into him, moving her body from side to side. Mark thrust into her ass, his hands holding her now trembling body tight to him.

"Jess I fucking warned you, well you are going to get what you have been asking for. I give in, you got me where you want me baby girl" turning her in his arms he smashed his lips to hers.


	6. Chapter 6

Jess woke up with a banging hangover, never had she drunk that much, Oh shit she was going to be sick, heading towards her bathroom she just made it. Hugging the toilet, she didn't feel as if she had anything else to bring up, nope she was wrong. Gentle hands rubbed her back, pulling her hair out of her face.

"Get it all out baby girl" Mark wasn't too sure how much she had drunk before he had chased her down, but knew she had drunk at least four double Jack D and coke when he was with her. She wasn't a big drinker, in fact left it alone, but yesterday had been an emotional day for them all.

Jess got up and slowly made her way back to her bed, sliding in between the sheets she turned away from Mark. What the hell had happened last night, she remembered him grabbing her, telling her he wanted her then that he couldn't because of her age that pissed her off. Then dancing with that lad after flipping him the bird, Oh god no, he had finally given in, had they?and she didn't remember, no please no. Mark turned her redden face to his.

"Feel any better baby. You passed out in the truck" He was disappointed as she had been so responsive in the bar, it had been for the best though. After slamming his lips to hers, he admitted he had given in, they had danced and kissed. Ok they had put on a show, almost making out in front of everyone, Mark had to put a halt to it otherwise the bar would get lessons in how the undertaker fucked.

Moving her to the truck, the night air hit her, becoming tired she crashed, which shouldn't have surprised him, it had been a tough day for her. Mark drove home, grateful that Angie had left the back door unlocked, scooping Jess into his arms, he put her to bed. He lay with her for a few hours just watching her, his fingers caressing her face and arms. It hadn't settle with him when he agreed to be hers, was he having second thoughts, hell yeah third, fourth and fifth. She had been drunk last night, he was glad in a way she had passed out. When he took her, he wanted her to feel every touch, kiss and caress, her first time was going to be with him, they had no choice. He accepted his fate, he would be her first lover and unbeknown to her, he would be her last. Once he made her his, she wasn't going to any other man, she was his, as he was hers.

Jess was ashamed of her behaviour last night, she had forced herself on Mark. Turning away from him she closed her eyes. He would never want anything to do with her now, she had been a mess. Leaving her to sleep her hangover off, Mark went to find Angie, in the end Jess slept the day away, and Mark took the dogs for a walk with Angie. Heading back they stopped at the gate, Angie quickly kissed Mark as a thank you for all he had done, Jess saw it as something different, It hurt, yet Angie was more for Mark than she was. Hadn't he told her time and time again she was too young.

Hurt and upset she got ready, work would take her mind of him, of them. Sneaking out of the house, she took the truck, her body wasn't up for any kind of ride.

"Jess What you doing here sweetheart, I thought you and that gorgeous man of yours would be holed up for days, the way you were at each other on the dance floor"

"Not me he wants it's my mum, I'm too young for him"

"No that wasn't what I saw last night that was a man who wanted you, god I'm surprised he didn't do you on the floor, Jess he was all over you."

"He may have been then but I saw him kissing Angie today, I hate him god I hate them both so much, He gave me hope, now I feel they are both laughing at me , Hell I bet that bastard is fucking her now in my dad's bed. Well I'm not chasing him anymore, He thinks I'm too young well fuck him I will find someone who doesn't"

Watching her move behind the bar, he picked the phone up Angie and Mark needed to know Jess was on self destruct.

"She fuckin what? Get her away from the bar Andy put her upstairs, I will deal with her when I get there" Mark was beyond pissed his baby girl had a jealous streak, thinking him and Angie well yeah so he fucked her when he first came round, guess he will have to be up front with her. Ok darlin I'm on my way to you and god help you if you have any man sniffing round what belongs to me.

Jess wasn't listening to Andy didn't care that Mark the old, yes old past it bastard was on his way, she was going to get drunk and find someone to fuck. She didn't need him to please her Rob had walked in, now here was a guy she could play with.

The journey of 15 minutes was done in 5 he was that pissed off, slamming the truck door storming into the bar. Hadn't he been here last night chasing her little butt down, well this time she was leaving as his baby girl, tomorrow when she came back in she would be is woman. She needed taming and taking, there she was sat on that little boy's lap her tongue down his throat. Yanking her away, he threw her over his shoulder shouting a thanks to Andy, he took the stairs two at a time up above the bar. Andy had told him last night to take her up there, well he was taking his offer, fuck what anyone else said. She had brought him to his knees, as the song said there are plenty ways to hurt a man and bring him to the ground. Well she had done it too many times in the short space of last night and today. Jess was hitting his back, not that it made any difference he was solid muscle. Why had he done that, all she had been doing was kissing Rob, well ok she had her tongue down his throat. Did he have a jealous streak too, no he'd have to want her and she saw that kiss this morning.

Kicking the bedroom door open, letting it slam shut behind him, he threw her on the bed.

"Didn't I tell you baby girl that you got me where you want me" Jess looked down

"baby girl look at me" so she wanted to play the I'm innocent and young game, should have fucking thought of that before he found her with her tongue down that punks throat.

"How've I got you as I want you" Mark was shocked what? Did she really ask him that, fuck this little girl had brought him to his fucking knees, and she didn't know, he was going against everything he believed in, why because he loved her. He didn't train young virgins, by the time he had finished with her she would know everything there was to please him and him only.

"Baby girl"

"STOP CALLING ME BABY GIRL MARK I'M NOT ONE I'M A 20 YEAR OLD WOMAN LOOK AT ME DO I LOOK LIKE A FUCKING BABY" he loved the anger coming off her, it turned him on, but they still needed to get to the bottom of what was going on in her head, before he screwed her through the bed.

"Jess darlin that door behind me is shut, you came in here a baby, when you walk out of here, that's if you can walk, you will be all woman, at the moment, you are a baby do I make myself clear there" She nodded feeling hot and swollen, was he really going to take her virginity. He still looked pissed leaning back against the bedroom door, his arms folded against his chest.

"Now tell me what the fuck was going on with that child downstairs, I told you last night you were mine and yet I have to chase you down again!, TO SEE HIS FUCKING TONGUE DOWN YOUR THROAT OR WAS IT YOURS. What's wrong baby girl, changed your mind did ya? Want someone younger think he can go longer than me, well baby girl think he can screw you for four hours straight, cos I can, If I don't I aint doing it fucking right. WHAT WERE YOU GOING TO DO GIVE HIM WHAT IS MINE?" Jess was shocked at both his words and anger, but she had reason for doing what she did.

"WHY YOU BOTHERED YOU DIRTY OLD BASTARD I SAW YOU WITH MUM BUT YOU FUCKED HER TOO"

Mark rubbed his hand down his face, fuck what did he say to that, both Angie and Mark had agreed she need never know about that night, it was if nothing had happened, no chance of pregnancy as Angie was not able to have children, so there was really no need to hurt her in anyway.

"What did you think you saw baby girl?" getting up from the bed she moved towards him lifting her hand she connected with his cheek. He grabbed her hand, looking down at her.

"I will give you that as you seem to be mad at me, do it again and I turn you over my knee and tan your hide am I clear" nodding jess walked back to the bed, she felt uncomfortable in here with him, her body was throbbing and needed something but she wasn't sure what.

"I saw you kissing," he laughed big mistake she came at him. Her whole body went against his as he grabbed her hands in one of his powerful hands.

"baby girl that was a thank you from your mum to me for helping and being there for you both, it wasn't a proper kiss. This is a proper kiss." His lips crashed to hers, his tongue demanding entry to her warm mouth. He moved his head from side to side to get deeper, pulling her arms around his neck he bent and lifted her. Her legs automatically going around his waist as he moved them both to the double bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Mark had waited long enough, this little girl had him out of control, she had pushed all his buttons and now she would face the consequences. Her back hit the bed hard feeling him on top of her, had her body aching. Moving his mouth along to her ear, his hands were smoothing down her, inching up her top and pulling it off her body.

"No going back now baby girl, I'm taking what's mine, I'm going to be your first and your last" Swirling his tongue around her ear, he move his lips down her neck, nipping. Each little bite he did had Jess squirming against him, she felt heavy and swollen between her legs.

"Please Mark" he heard the ache in her voice, moving her legs apart he moved in between, arching against her core, allowing her to feel how hard he was.

"Please what baby girl,? " her hands went to his face caressing it, seeing how he was holding back form her, licking her lips he moved his mouth to hers, letting her feel his tongue in her mouth, as he tasted every crevice, eventually her tongue played with his. He moved his mouth back to her eat where he nipped it playfully.

"Do you feel that" he pushed himself against her.

" I'm going to sink deep inside you making you mine, You have any doubts tell me now" Jess looked to his eyes seeing the love there, the longing he had for her. Yes at last she was going to have him, shaking her head as her mouth had stopped working.

"Touch me baby girl, let me feel those small hands on my body, I ache for your touch baby, I ache so much" nervously Jess brought her hands to his t shirt going under she removed it her hands touching each piece of skin she exposed, feeling his muscles contract with each touch. Tracing his tattoos on his stomach she moved lower, Mark moved them so he was on his back.

"That feels so good baby girl, touch where you want" he was willing to hold himself back, let her dictate the pace. Jess watched his face as she touched different places , finally she couldn't take it anymore she wanted to taste him. Moving her mouth to his neck she licked along his throat nipping as his adam's apple, Mark had never thought that would turn him on, hell everything she did with that little pink tongue got him hard. She moved her mouth to his nipples, flicking them into hardness, fuck that felt so good, his hands pushed through her hair, holding her to him. He sure couldn't wait when he taught her to suck him off. Her hands went to the button on his jeans, struggling to undo it.

"Let me help you baby girl" He undid his jeans and slipped them off along with his boxers. Fuck he was a big man there was no way that would fit in her. Stroking down her face along her arms he saw the fear in her eyes.

"It will fit darlin, now let's remove some of your clothing" Undoing her bra he took in her large perk breasts. "Wow jess they fit perfectly in my hands" stroking them he took one into his mouth his tongue flicking the nipple as he almost deep throated her whole breast. Jess felt it right through to her core, gasping out his name, her voice husky. Moving his head he gave the other one the same attention as his hand moved down to the button on her jeans, undoing it he slipped one large digit into her pussy, feeling her wetness.

"Baby girl, sweetheart you are so wet for me, I gotta have a taste" Unsure of what Mark was saying she pressed closer to him knowing if she rubbed her body a certain way it would help relieve the ache she felt.

Mark was moving lower taking her jeans and thong off, he could see her slick pussy aching for him to eat her. Pulling her legs wider apart he flicked his tongue against the slit, Jess came off the bed.

"Oh fuck Mark"

"Like that baby girl, shall I go deeper" Without waiting for her response he twisted his tongue deep inside her, tasting peaches, flicking over her pussy his teeth nipping at her nub, jess felt a building of heat rushing through her body, her whole being centred on what Mark was doing, the tingles started in her lower region, suddenly without warningm she came hard. Her body shaking uncontrollably with her first orgasm, Mark drank it all up her juices spilled out of her, he never missed a drop. Resting his head on her belly, he waited to see if she was ok.

"Wow, oh wow, fuck the books don't even tell you…Is it always my god that was…" His baby girl was all tongue tied and it was all down to him.

Moving up her body he moved her damp hair away from her face, stroking her as she looked deep into his eyes.

"I've not even started darlin that was just to take the edge off, Holding her hand he moved it over his heart, you own that baby girl, like you own me" Kissing her he moved his body over hers, knowing if he took her now whilst she was still on her high it wouldn't hurt so much. Guiding his hard cock to her entry he allowed her to set the pace. Slowly he filled her gauging her reaction, he was big and wide and she was small and tight, she fit round him like a hot glove, it took all his restraint not to thrust into her hard and deep. Feeling her barrier he pushed, jess moved back trying to stop him, but he held her to him.

"Baby girl it's going to hurt, I promise once I'm through the pleasure will overcome the pain , hold still darlin and let me guide you" Jess trusted him, he would never hurt her, she had read that it would hurt but the pain was ripping through her.

Tears came down her eyes, how much longer, she felt him inch by inch it was like ripping her insides. Thinking she couldn't take anymore, he suddenly slipped deep inside her, he stayed there for a few minutes allowing her body to adjust to his large size, seeing the pain on her face ripped him apart. He didn't want to hurt her but he had no choice, he slowly moved, gently in and out, Jess cringed at first as it hurt, then eventually she was moving with him, oh god he felt so good, In and out he went deeper and deeper, she didn't know where he ended and she began, Throwing her arms around him, not realising her nails were tearing his back up, the pleasure she felt was unbelievable.

"Oh god Mark, faster please I feel I'm on the edge" Mark felt the same he was going to spill his seed inside his baby girl his balls were tensing, he was ready to cum, Thrusting faster into Jess her feet on his legs, pushing him closer to her, nails dug into his back, he felt her tense, seconds later they both roared their release, shaking Jess came down from her high, watching as he got himself under control.

"I never dreamed it would be you" she gasped out

"Baby girl I never thought it would be anyone else, your mine" Looking down at her, she had fallen asleep with a smile on her face. Moving his big body away, he walked into the en suite bathroom, grabbing a wet cloth he gently wiped away the blood on her legs and between her folds, all evidence of her virginity gone. Taking a quick shower, he climbed back into bed with her pulling her close, her body snuggled back into him. She was no longer his baby girl she was now his woman, kissing her cheek he fell asleep, with his arms wrapped completely around her protecting her as he always had.

Jess awoke in his arms, scanning the room she wondered where she was at first. Turning her head she saw Mark asleep, she had finally slept with him and her body craved more.

Moving so as not to disturb him she watched him sleep for awhile, he looked at peace, his face had lost it's harshness and she could actually see freckles on his face. Tracing them with her finger she followed them down to his torso, where if you looked closely you could see more. Flicking her tongue out she tasted his skin, a little salty but all Mark. Moving lower she came to his stomach, tracing the BSK Pride with her tongue she kissed down. Mark had come awake now, but didn't move, he waited to see how far his baby would go.

Getting more curious she moved her tongue and lips down, following the sprinkling of auburn hair to his large cock, which was standing to attention. She couldn't resist, wanting to taste him, give him the pleasure he had given her.

Flicking her tongue across the top, Mark's whole body came off the bed.

"And just what do you thinking you are doing baby girl" Jess moved her eyes to his trying to give him an innocent look.

"Umm well I wanted..."

"You wanted what Jess to taste me, do you want my cock in your mouth?" Jess licked her lips, she wanted more than that she wanted the wonderful man to cum in her mouth,

"I want you to feel what I did Mark, teach me how to please you with my mouth" Mark felt like coming then and there, so his little girl wanted him to teach her.

"Come here baby girl and I will teach you anything you want to know"


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Thank you for your support and reviews on this story.

Jess had lost count the amount of times she had come that night, he had taken her for hours. Teaching her to please him too, twice she had felt him cum in her mouth, Mark had been gentle he may have made love to her body for hours, yet had used his tongue his fingers most of the time. She had been too sore to take him more than twice into his, and it was now his, warm pussy. He would have taken her ass but she wasn't ready for that, he wanted her to learn everything, feel things she wouldn't even read in books, he wasn't having her even look at another boy now he had made her his.

Holding her tight in his arms, he enjoyed just watching her sleep, there were two down sides to all this. One he had to go back to the USA for his wrestling and two he was still very much married, a thing he kinda forgot to mention. Yes divorce papers had been served but this was Michelle he was talking about, and that bitch put one hell of a fight up to get him, he was damn sure she would do the same over the divorce. She didn't have a leg to stand on, but his drinking and his temper, may come into question when it all went to court. Would Jess still want him then, he had lived his life, wanted to look in to retiring, she was just starting hers, so many questions ran through his mind. The one thing that kept him sane was he loved her so fucking much, had done when he married Sara, had done when he married Michelle, his problem was that he had thought she was too young at the time.

Well hell that sure went out the window now, Jess had never known how much he knew about her, but there was a lot more he didn't. Her love for Harley's, hell her love for him, but would that love be strong enough to get them both through the next few months. He wasn't young and foolish, deep down he knew that the first sign of hell she would run, it would break his heart when she did.

Jess woke in Mark's arms feeling sore but, oh sooo good, he had said he would please her for hours and he had. He was so much more than the boys in the club, he had been gentle, yet rough, she knew he had held back with it being her first time. What would it be like when he gave her everything, took everything, fucked her as he wanted. Kissing his lips, she felt him respond, seeing his eyes open. He moved her under him taking full charge of the kiss, his cock hardening against her belly wanting entry again, Jess opened her legs, sod that she was sore, she wanted him. Mark forced himself to pull away

"No baby girl you will be too sore darlin, A few days sweetheart and I will fuck you through the mattress." God she loved how raw he was with his words, it made her wet, she didn't need the Oh darling I will make love to you, she craved the rawness he spoke.

"I thought I wasn't your baby girl any more daddy " fuck that almost brought him to his knees, the little bitch knew what turned him on already, Saying that hadn't he spent 5 hours teaching her.

"Behave baby girl or daddy will spank you" Jess couldn't resist she wriggled her backside at him waiting, coyly watching his reaction over her shoulder. Would he do as said, she ached for him to do that. Feeling him master her, with his strong hands, she bet they would hurt.

"But Daddy" Mark snapped smacking her backside hard, God the pain shot through Jess, but he rubbed it better kissing where he had hit. Now that felt good, doing it again and she received another two. Jess turned around in his arms putting her hands around his neck she pulled him in for a deep Kiss.

"daddy that so wasn't fair you got me all wet now and I so wanna cum" The little tease, if this was what she was like in an evening what the hell would she be like a few months down the line.

"Baby girl you will cum alright by my tongue, open those legs wider baby let me taste what's mine" Mark moved his mouth down to her clit sucking it hard into his mouth then running his tongue along her folds.

"Oh god Mark fuck me with your tongue, make me cum baby" she had a mouth on her when turned on and he loved it, Making her cum not once but four times before she collapsed a mess in his arms, he couldn't help the smile on his face.

Jess took the truck home with Mark following, what he wanted to do was keep her in bed for the next few days, but things needed to be sorted. He had an idea, of taking Jess back to the states with him, she needed a change after what had happened but would she leave Angie behind. Pulling up next to her even watching her climb out of her truck was sexy, shutting the door Jess was slammed against it. Mark thrust his tongue in her mouth, pushing his body into hers, he wanted her here and now.

"Hey guys see you sorted yourself out" fuck Mark broke away as Jess ran into Angie's arms.

"well sweetheart I wont ask if you are happy. Mark about time you got your act together" he smirked as Jess walked into the house.

"Angie darlin can I talk to you, No love I aint bringing that back up, I was wondering about asking Jess to come over for a vacation to the states, get her away from things, What do you think?"

"It would do her good, I will miss her so much,"

" Come out and join us. I want baby girl to see what my life is like over there." Rubbing the back if his neck he needed to be honest. "Would like you out there Angie, as I'm going to go through a tough divorce and….."

"What the fuck Mark, you aren't even divorced and you made love to me, told me you loved me. You are not even single and you… Oh my god I slept with a married man, I'm a bitch, a whore, you bastard I saved myself for you, thought last night was special" Jess was pissed, Mark could see how upset she was saw all his fears coming at him in one go.

"Baby girl," she attempted to walk off, dragging her into his arms looking at Angie for support, but none would be coming from that way, he had fucked up and needed to sort out his mess.

"Listen baby girl, I love you, have loved you for years, I meant every word that I'm yours. Michelle fucked me up, claimed her daughter was mine"

"You've got a daughter too, Get the fuck off me" He held her tighter

"No baby girl, she caught me when I was on a downer, thinking a lot about you, your dad and mum, did a lot of drinking, she said I got her pregnant, hell baby girl I was so drunk half the time I thought I was her dad. It wasn't until I saw about Paul on the news that I realised what a dick I had been, she wasn t mine she was my colleagues, both her and the baby were Chris. She fucked him anytime she could, I had known it all along. Hearing your name on the tv, made me see I was wasting my life. I threw her out, sent her the divorce papers, and got the first flight over to be with you, protect you, love you. If you don't want me baby girl I will go, not bother you again" he held his breath unsure of what to do he loved this little girl, sending a prayer to anyone who would listen, he hoped she would stand by him. He had when all hell broke loose she would run, she moved out of his arms, hitting across the face his head going back with the force.

"Don't you ever keep things from me again Mark, I love you" pulling his face to hers she moved her lips to his ear, "I love you so much daddy"

"baby girl be careful I'm on edge, wanna fuck you senseless darlin, but you are too damn sore."

"Would you consider coming back with me for a break, away from all this." Looking at Angie her mum was smiling

"Go with him sweetheart, it will do you the world of good. Mark has asked me to come over so I will in a few weeks" hugging Jess to her encouraging her to go.

"Will she be there Mark, will I get to see this whore you married"

"Chances are baby girl she will be causing a lot of problems, I don't want you coming into the thick of it, but I can't handle leaving you behind" Seeing the love and hope in his eyes she had no second thoughts.

"Ok Mark, It will be nice to see what your life is like over there"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Sorry for a late update on this one, hope you enjoy the chapter and thank you for all your support,**

Holding Mark's hand tightly, she was scared everyone was rushing around, it was madness. She may have acted like the tough bitch at home but this was different, it fucking scared her to death. To come from the peace and quiet of her village to this, someone pushed her, falling she lost Mark's hand. The other person stopped and helped her up, shit he was big, were all wrestlers this big.

"You ok there little girl, I'm so sorry I didn't see you" checking her over, seeing how frightened she was.

"Glenn stop scaring my baby girl" Glenn looked twice, this was little Jess. No way when did she grow up, she looked nothing like the photo's Mark carried around, young, very young, but wow she was hot.

"Jess honey it's so good to meet you at last" he using his smile that he knew women loved.

Sticking his hand out, as Mark pulled her into his body, protecting her from the chaos behind the scenes of the PPV. It was madness with both Raw and Smack down wrestlers around, maybe he should have left her at the ranch.

"Glenn isn't it" he nodded. "Well you wrestlers are sure big and scary" Mark pulled her even closer, realising then and there he should have left her at home.

"Sure is sweetheart and I'm big in…"

"Glenn it's vital to our friendship you don't finish that sentence, go find your wife, use that line on her see how far it gets you" Glenn smirked so that was how it was with them, he needed to find his wife and fast. Guiding Jess to his locker room he opened the door.

"Baby girl I shoulda left you at home darlin, it's too much for you ain't it?" Running his finger down her face in a caress as comfort, he pulled her into his arms.

"Mr Calaway, you are wanted at the office, Vince needs to see you Now" fuck he needed to be with Jess.

They hadn't been intimate since they arrived in the states, Mark had said she would be too sore, Jess was thinking he had regretted what he had done. Watching him go, she felt lost and alone, it was too cold in the room, she needed some warmth, a hot drink. Edging out the door she gently shut it behind her, which way, wishing for the first time in days she was back at home.

"You lost little one?" Looking up into blue eyes, and a cheeky smile, again thinking what it was with these wrestlers. John looked her up and down, she was so small and young what was she doing coming out of Mark's room, he was old enough to be her dad. Scratching his head, wondering he waited for her to answer.

"Sorry I'm with Mark, it's too cold in there and I wondered where I could get a hot drink" so she was with Mark, strange Michelle had been going around saying he had gone to the UK for a funeral and when they got back she was waiting, for her beloved husband, telling everyone how happy they were. So what was he doing with this child, well checking her out she wasn't a child she was a beautiful hot woman.

"Tell you what little one, I will take you to the canteen, I'm John by the way, John Cena" Jess was grateful to make a friend and followed him.

Mark was glad to sort out the story line between him and John tonight, he could now get back to his baby girl, look after her and get her some food, drink, whilst introducing her to the others.

"Mark baby, when did you get back" fuck what did this bitch want now

"Michelle I told you to leave me the fuck alone, you and that brat of yours" Moving her hands up his shirt, pulling his face down, she forced his lips on hers. Mark pushed her away, not before jess had seen it.

Jess had grabbed what she wanted, talking easily with John, as he got her a coffee, offering to walk her back to Mark's locker room. They came to the door, before going in Jess looked down the corridor to see Mark in the arms of Michelle, so that was why he hadn't wanted sex with her, he had regretted it. Why the hell had he asked her to come over, she thought that they had something, more fool her. John sensed the change in Jess and looked to see Mark and Michelle. Jess had nowhere to go, what the hell could she do?.

"Tell you what little one, do you want to grab your things from the deadman's room and come and hang with me for awhile, he seems to be sorting things out with his wife" All jess could do was nod, how pathetic she was, that Mark, a much older guy, would want her, he had used her, used her love for him. Now she would pay the price, the bastard, so she wasn't all fake and big tits, blonde hair, she was a damn sight better, he could go to hell. Following John to his room, there was a beautiful brown haired woman, with a small baby boy in her arms, smiling she reached up to John and pulled him close.

"Mickie, when did you get in, Darlin it's so good to see you and how's my little fighter" jess was shocked, she was sure John had been hitting on her before, or maybe that was just the way he was. The look he shot this woman made her blush, she felt a little uncomfortably watching the intimate moment between them. After kissing Mickie he pulled Jess towards them.

"Mickie I would like you to meet Jess, I found this little one lost in the corridor" Putting her hand out Mickie gave her a huge grin.

"Hi sweetheart good to meet ya, I hope this big oaf of a husband hasn't been scaring you too much"

"No No he was kind enough to help me get a coffee"

"Wow you're a long way from home, How come you are over here Jess and why amongst this chaos"

"Mark brought me over.."

"Mark as in Mark 'The Undertaker' Calaway, married to the biggest slut in WWE" Jess nodded, her thoughts going back to what she had seen.

"Why sweetheart"

"He was my fathers best friend," jess went onto explain everything, she wasn't sure why she trusted them but she did, after all there was no one else for her here.

"That fucking bastard, treating you like this and then kissing her, Wait till I get my hands"

"Mickie came down baby, We know Mark isn't like that" Mickie glared at him. "Ok we know Mark allows his head to be run by his dick, but come on do you really think" Putting his hands up at the evil look his wife was throwing him.

"Ok Ok, well Jess all we can offer is a room at ours, till you decided what you want to do" Jess burst into tears, John immediately pulled her into his embrace rubbing her back to sooth her.

"There there sweetheart no need to cry, Mickie and I will keep an eye on ya" Jess thanked them, she couldn't believe how kind these two were being after only just meeting them. The good thing about it all John was fighting Mark tonight he would be putting a few punches in from Jess, if she wanted him too.

Mark pushed Michelle away, spitting at her in disgust.

"HOW FUCKING DARE YOU, LEAVE ME ALONE MICHELLE, I MEAN IT LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE, IT'S OVER YOU LYING CHEATING WHORE" The whole of the corridor had gone quiet, it had been awhile since anyone had seen Mark lose it. He headed back to his locker room, wiping his mouth from the taste of her. He was shocked to see it empty, where was his baby girl, putting his head out of the door, he asked a crew member if they had seen her. Nothing, he went to the canteen, she could have gone to get a drink, no no sign, this wasn't like Jess, she had been so scared before. Getting his phone out of his pocket he called hers.

Jess looked at her phone ringing, then at Mickie and John,

"It's Mark"

"Up to you sweetheart if you want to answer it" shaking her head she cut the call.

"jess was that wise" John knew how Marks temper was, if Jess pissed him off, there would be hell to pay. Mark looked at his phone, had his baby girl hung up on him, no way, trying it again the same happened. Another two attempts and he was pissed, it went to answering machine.

I don't know what the fuck you are playing at baby girl, but when I get hold of you, my hand is having a long conversation with your backside. CALL ME.

Hanging up he went to get into character, he would hunt her down, later, and when he found her all hell will break loose.

Getting into the ring to face John, the young man seemed preoccupied, he put up a good fight almost bringing Mark down twice. What was he playing at, this wasn't how the script had been written, Mark felt the next blow hard in his face, the little bastard had broken his nose. Angry didn't come into it. Mark was seeing red, as he brought his fist down into John's face,

"Do you like playing with little girls, you dirt old man" That put Mark right off his stroke, John took the opportunity bringing his knee to Mark's gut hard. Not caring that he had jumped script he proceeded to beat the shit out of Mark. Jess watched it all on the tv in John's locker, tears rolling down her eyes, she hated to see the man she loved beaten up, but this time he deserved it.

Leaving the ring John took a look back, Mark wasn't moving, his job was done, the guilt starting to creep in. Mark had asked him where his baby girl was. Thinking back that man had no idea what he had done. It showed in his face, when John had thrown that first accusation at him, even after the third one of abusing a younger woman.

He had no idea what John had been on about, he looked like a man who had lost something very precious to him. Allowing the EMT's to pass him to get to the ring, he walked back to the room, wondering what had really happened between Mark and Michelle. Jess was waiting sobbing her heart out, this was a woman broken.

"Little one, I threw a few choice words at Mark, honey that guy has no idea what he was done"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Thank you all for your support on this story. Hope you enjoy this next chapter**

Jess was so confused, she had seen him all over Michelle, or was that bitch all over him, hadn't he told her how much she meant to him, that he loved her. She should be by his side, even after what she saw deep down she knew he loved her.

"John will you take me to him"

"Little one he's at hospital, they may not let you in. Michelle is still married to him, still his wife" she didn't need to have that thrown in her face at the moment.

"I have to try John, see what has happened" John nodded, grabbing his keys, they all went to the hospital. Jess was so grateful in a short space of time to have these two support her, she was scared truth be known, petrified, wondering if Michelle would be there?. Well sod it Mark was hers and she was damn well going to fight for him. He had shown her his love for over five hours, back home and she wasn't losing him.

"I WANT MY BABY GIRL, BABY GIRL?" Mark was delirious, John had given him a broken shoulder, his knee was damaged again, and don't even start on how many fucking stars he was seeing, and why, had that boy jumped script. What the hell for? What was with all those questions or accusations, he was hurt that Jess had disappeared, had it all scared her that much, making her run. God he prayed she hadn't, his heart felt heavy in his chest, he couldn't give a fuck how messed up his body was, or the pain he was in, he just wanted his baby girl. Trying to stop them from sedating him, he cried out again for her.

Hearing him shout her name, made her run the rest of the way, somehow getting through to his room. With pain filled eyes he drank her in, so pleased to see her, reaching his hand out she grasped it within both of hers. Kissing his fingers as he went under with the medication they gave him, she wanted to throw up, he was a mess, seeing him up close, was so different to what she had seen over the years on tv. If the fans really saw what the wrestlers went through, for entertainment, though if John hadn't done what she asked, he wouldn't be here. God it was all her fault, she should have listened before taking action, but that was her just lately. Her emotions were all over the place, after speaking with the doctor, she thanked John and Mickie, saying she would stay the night, with Mark. He had been moved into a bigger bed, which allowed her to share it with him. Vince had turned up, almost firing John after doing this to one of his top wrestlers, with some smooth talking by Jess, all was sorted. Glenn had popped in, with Jo, his wife, as the night grew darker and the visitors started to leave, with promises to see how he was tomorrow. The room felt empty, leaving just herself and Mark, Mickie had kindly got her some food, a few cans of coke and something to read, as well as a change of night clothes, from her own suitcase.

Jess changed in the bathroom, yet couldn't look at herself in the mirror, it had been her fault, she just knew it. Finally walking out she took a good long look at him, brushing his hair out off his forehead, she placed a kiss there. His nose had been broken, and he was damn lucky his cheekbone hadn't shattered, the damage that had been done wasn't as bad as some of the stuff he had done to him, it was bad enough for Jess.

"Where are you baby girl, please don't leave me" Jess held him close, tears running down her cheeks, he was having a dream, or maybe even a nightmare. It told her all she needed to know, settling down next to him, her arm across his chest her head on his shoulder, she fell into a restless sleep.

Mark woke around 4am, where the fuck was he, allowing his eyes to adjust to the partial darkness, he realised hospital. Attempting to move, he felt a weight on his chest, looking down he saw his baby girl, curled up almost on top of him. Thank god she hadn't ran, though may be when he did find out the reason John had done this, she should have. He managed to move her a little he needed to pee and there was no way he was waking her. She looked so young, so bloody innocent, yet he knew with a satisfied smirk on his face, she was far from innocent, all thanks to him. His feet hit the floor as he gingerly stepped one foot in front of the other, trying not to put too much weight on his damaged knee, fuck his whole body felt wrecked. Managing to do what he needed to do, he did the big mistake of looking in the mirror, hell what a mess his face was. His right eye was bloodshot and the bruising was showing a lovely dark mauve and deep purple, hell his nose was as bad. His shoulder was taped up, but thank god he wasn't seeing those damn stars.

Jess felt cold, her hand reaching out as her body moved to where Mark should have been, sitting up quickly she went dizzy. Where was he, Oh god had he…No thank god she saw a light in the bathroom, reaching up she turned the overhead light on low and waited. Hearing him wash his hands, her body tensed, butterflies in her tummy, she had to tell Mark, the reason he was here was because of her.

Mark slowly moved out of the bathroom, feeling his age more than ever. Jess had her back to him, she looked so beautiful, what was she doing with him? He had said to her he was old enough to be her dad, and he was. His body was showing him that it was getting time to retire. Ok John had broken script and beat the hell out of him, if he was younger he would have moved quicker, fought back faster. His body wouldn't be aching as if a steel truck had run over him, he wasn't as young as he use to be and accepting that was the hardest thing. Could he quit something that has been his whole life, if he did what then. Would Jess still want him?, he hadn't done much outside wrestling so whatever happened would be a big change. Almost crawling to the bed, his body in that much pain, he eased himself on to it, pressing the button for the nurse. He needed something to take this fucking pain away, as he waited he looked at Jess, seeing that she was actually awake.

"Where'd you go baby girl?" Jess hated to see the pain and hurt on his face, she had brought him to his knees, and she hated herself for doing it. Never would she want to see the emotions she had just seen in his eyes.

"I'm Sorry" she whispered so quietly he almost didn't hear it.

"For running baby girl" her eyes taking in every mark on his body, tears slowly edging out from her eyes.

"No, for telling John to do this to you" If Mark was shocked he didn't show it, yet inside he was hurt, angry, shocked, why what had he done, he needed to know.

"Why baby girl, what did I do so wrong, apart from love you" that broke her, the love he felt for her was so real, was he really innocent or was it all a game to him.

"I saw you and Michelle" she couldn't control the tears, sobbing, how could she say she loved him, then allow another man to do this.

"Baby girl, did you not think to ask me, did you see me push her away?" Jess shook her head, Mark couldn't hold back any longer, pulling her into his arms, to comfort her. The nurse came in with the pain killer and, after seeing the state of Jess administered a small tranquiliser to calm her down. Finally crying herself to sleep, Mark wondered again if she was too young, if this was how she would react anytime he screwed up, if so would he be able to get back up again from the beating.

Jess hadn't seen him drunk, yes she had witnessed his temper, but not as violent as he could be. If they stayed together and she pulled this shit again, chances are she would see the other two sides she hadn't yet seen. Mark had a big problem was he willing to put his baby girl through that, he loved her so much. She would get hurt he knew this, as there would be so much shit coming their way over the next few months, was he strong enough to let her go, now before it happened, or was he too fucking selfish and keep her at his side,


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Thank you all for your support on this story. Hope you enjoy this next chapter**

Jess stayed with Mark by his side for the few days he was in, not moving. Eventually Glenn and John persuaded her to go and grab something to eat with them. Whilst she was in the canteen, Michelle entered Mark's room, his back was to her, so he hadn't seen her as yet. Walking towards him she reached out to caress his shoulder, turning over, his shocked eyes met hers.

"What the hell do you want? Didn't I tell you to stay away"

"I see that little girl has a jealous streak Mark, I heard the rumours, not good if this happens to you" Mark didn't like her being here, this close, he just didn't trust her and god help him if jess found out.

"Yeah, well, what do you want?"

"You, Mark just you I want to start again forget this stupid divorce. I know you fucked her in the UK , so I could drag your ass through court, claiming it was you who cheated on me" Her hand went to stroke his torso, if she could get him to respond to her advances she would have him. The one thing with Mark he never could resist her, well he hadn't before he met Jess again. Grabbing her hand tightly in his clenched fist, he put a stop to her actions.

"You can darlin and when the DNA comes back on Aishling we will see who really has been cheating" Michelle let go, yet no way was she admitting defeat, it would be so easy to pay someone to tamper with the results, she had no issues doing that. Mark was hers and no woman was taking him away from her.

"I will make her life hell Mark and you damn well know it, I worked hard to get you and no way is this going to be easy. You may be able to handle the shit I will throw your way, and believe me I will, but can she Mark. Think about it, do you want to fuck her head up, with the mind games I will play. Is she strong enough to take it Mark"

Unbeknown to Mark, Michelle had seen Jess returning, putting her head down to his she kissed him, biting his lips hard allowing her entrance to his warm mouth. Pulling away she looked up, yes she had got the reaction she wanted, an upset Jess and a pissed off Mark, not a good combination to the start of their new relationship. Smiling she walked towards the door, taking in Jess, she was so young and innocent, it wouldn't take her long to break her.

"Oh Honey we are still married you know" leaning down to whisper into Jess's ear. "When he starts drinking and he will, his temper is bad, run, or he will hurt you like he did me". She shut the door, leaving the stunned couple behind her. Oh it was going to be so much fun ruining this for Jess and Mark.

The doctors allowed Mark home the next day, under certain conditions, that he had Jess look after him and stay away from the ring for at least a month, which hadn't sat well with Mark. Jess wouldn't talk to him after Michelle had left plus, he was just getting into a story line, ending with him getting the title belt, and his baby girl through her jealousy had put a stop to that. She needed to grow up if she wanted this relationship to work as she said, then she needed to take the rough with the smooth. Michelle would get a lot worse before the divorce came through. Watching her get his stuff together he wondered what the hell he was about to put her through. Selfish bastard he was he would keep her close, maybe then he would see if she would stay. His thoughts were all over the place due to the medication and lack of sleep, so any rational thinking was out of the window at the moment. He wasn't in the best of moods, if he had been thinking at all he would have blamed the right person for all this Michelle, but at the moment Jess was closer and she would suffer. He was pissed about everything, and the doctor had just left saying no sex for a few weeks till his shoulder was more healed. Fuck all this because of her stupid jealousy.

"Baby girl do me a favour, keep covered up for the next few weeks, I'm not allowed to fuck you and it ain't fair on me you parading that sexy body round like that" Jess was taken back with what he had said, she only had a pair of denim shorts on and a t-shirt, she wanted to look sexy for Mark. Going into herself she just nodded, making sure they had everything, they walked to the cab waiting at the entrance .It took about 15 minutes for them to get to Mark's house, opening the door, he moved slowly, leaving Jess to sort the cab out. He went straight to the drinks cupboard, needing pain relief and the only way he knew for quickness was numbing his whole body with Jack D.

Jess paid the cab and managed to get the things in, where had the loving Mark gone? Was this because of the meds, hell he was the one caught kissing someone else not her, twice now and it hurt. Dropping the bags she went to find him, locating him on the sofa with the bottle to his lips, fuck Michelle had mentioned his drinking, no he couldn't be that bad.

"WHAT" he shouted at her, "Can't a guy have a fucking drink, ain't as if I'm working for the next month is it" tossing more back , she noticed it was half full, had he drank that much?. When he had come to the UK he hadn't touched a drop, his attitude was scaring her, shit was it true what his wife had said.

"DON'T YOU FUCKIN LOOK AT ME AS IF YOU ARE ALL INNOCENT"

"I didn't think he"

"ahh there we have it she didn't think, baby girl and you are a baby, you need to think before you act"

"YOU KNOW WHAT MARK, FUCK YOU, I CAUGHT YOU AND MICHELLE KISSING WHAT THE HELL WAS I SUPPOSED TO THINK AND THEN AT THE HOSPITAL"

"Hate to say it baby girl, we are still married" that cut her to the core, it was the same thing Michelle had said, and more importantly it was true. Where was this all coming from, that was poison he was throwing down his neck, plus with the meds, god knows what damage he would do to himself. Attempting to grab the bottle, he moved it away

"Don't you dare baby, you will regret it, I promise" his mind kept telling him to shut up he was hurting her she didn't deserve this, his mouth didn't want to, he just couldn't stop. The stupid little bitch tried to take his alcohol, with his temper she didn't stand a chance, come on baby girl let's see what you got. Taking the bottle, he smirked and put it to his lips again, letting the warmth go down his throat and burn into his stomach. Jess's anger rose, slapping the bottle out of his hand it hit the floor, the contents going everywhere. Hands on her hips she looked at Mark, her tummy resembling a washing machine, she felt sick.

"Baby Girl" those two words had never sounded so threatening as they did now, seeing the shear anger in his eyes, she ran, she needed to hide, fuck where. Getting to the staircase she flew up them, thinking all the time where she could go. Mark knew she had nowhere to run, he would take his time finding her, when he did her ass was his. In the space of a few days she had him go against everything he believed in, he had slept with her, yet she was too young and now she had ruined his fucking career, due to her stupidity. Fuck Michelle wasn't this much of a pain, or was she, how the hell would he remember anyway, he was pissed most of the time.

Trying to get her breathing under control, she waited curled in a ball praying he wouldn't find her. Yeah he had been pissed with those guys in the pub, when they were all over her. This Mark scared her, he was angry and drunk, full of medication, she didn't dare think of the damage he could do to her. He was a strong man, she was so small, Michelle had been a diva so could handle hits, but even she had said he had hurt her, It wasn't the Mark she knew, hearing his footsteps getting closer she prayed that he wouldn't find her. God wasn't on her side tonight, the door flew open and there stood a pissed off Mark. Wrenching her up by her arm, even with his shoulder in a bandage he dragged her to his room. Even though his knee was still bad the alcohol had numbed most of the pain, he would suffer tomorrow, but tonight he was going to teach this little brat a lesson. Throwing her on the bed, he waited, the force he had used caused her body to bounce hard on it. Feeling disorientated Jess eventually got her head back on track, looking towards Mark.

"WHAT DID I FUCKING TELL YOU BABY GIRL EH? WHAT" roaring in her face, his had gone red with the veins sticking out in his neck he was furious with her, the alcohol he had consumed now put his anger on a whole new level. Jess felt the tears attempting to escape from her eyes, was this monster standing in front of her the man she had worshiped and loved for years, she didn't like him. For the second time in days she wanted to go home, sad as it may seem she wanted her mum and most importantly she wanted her dad.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Hope you enjoy this next chapter**

Mark pulled her to him turning her over, pulling her pants down as his hand hit her ass hard

"DON'T " hit "EVER" hit "PULL A FUCKING STUNT LIKE THAT AGAIN BABY GIRL EVER" three, four, five times his hand rained down on her naked backside. Jess squirmed never in all her life had she been hit, tears rolling down her face shock that he could do such a thing. Kicking like a child having a temper she finally moved away from him. Moving quickly to the corner of his room she stood watching him tear running down her face. Mark regretted his actions within minutes, his temper had gotten the best of him. He had always promised to protect his baby girl and what had he done, the second she stood up for herself, he went for her. It didn't help seeing her look so small, so scared, then when she scrubbed her tears away with the back of her sleeves it reminded him of a child, he felt like shit. She was still a child, innocent to the mind games Michelle and himself played, innocent to the way things were behind the scenes , she must be scared stiff, putting his head in his hands, he forced himself to calm down.

Wanting to throw up from crying so much, she didn't dare move from her spot. At least here her back was against the wall and he couldn't get to it, slowly she slid to the floor. It hurt so much to sit down, his hands were so big and powerful, she daren't even look at what damaged he had done, she just wanted her dad.

Getting up from the bed he walked over to her, the pain coming back full force, he need more medication, his knee was aching. Placing his hand on her head he stroked her hair, it use to calm her down when she was younger, it did the same now, yet the fear in her eyes would take awhile to go

"I'm sorry baby girl" putting his hand out she finally slipped hers into it, allowing him to pull her up. Mark had to see what he had done, turning her around his face paled, she would be sore for awhile and badly bruised. Fuck why couldn't he have held his temper in check, she didn't need this, holding her to him he soothed her, rubbing her back. No way could he make promises, by saying it wouldn't happened again, that was bullshit, he was violent when he had a temper, it was him, no one had been able to calm him. Making a promise to himself that he would call Angie later, get Jess back on the next flight home, as far as he was concerned they were over before they started, she wouldn't want him now. His baby girl didn't deserve any of what he had done, it had never been her fault it was Michelle who had started the ball rolling and Jess had suffered in the end. Moving them to the bed he pulled her to him, both drained from what had happened, pulling a painkiller from his pocket he took it, couldn't be bothered with water, that would mean moving, and he wasn't letting her go. This may be the last time he would ever hold her, swallowing it he lay his head back looking at the ceiling, Jess snuggled closer her breathing getting deeper as she fell asleep, holding her tighter he fell into a restless sleep.

Waking up disorientated Mark looked around, Jess was nowhere to be seen, he could hear shouting coming from downstairs though, couldn't make out the voices. Edging his way off the bed, he managed to struggle up, using the wall as support he inched his way to the top of the stairs.

"You fuckin bitch, it was you that came on to him"

"As if sweetie, as I told you before he's my husband, and he's staying that way, now get your ass out of my house and get back to mummy and daddy" Jess punched Michelle, even Mark was impressed with that throw. What the hell had been going on whilst he was asleep and most importantly why was his baby girl standing up for him, when he had done what he had.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE BRING MY PARENTS INTO THIS, AT LEAST THEY BROUGHT ME UP RIGHT, WHAT MARK EVER SAW IN YOUR SLUTTY ASS I WILL NEVER KNOW" Michelle was shocked that this little girl that seemed to have Mark wrapped around her little finger, had hit her. She thought if she came round whilst Mark was asleep, she could put the frighteners on her and send her packing. Jess knew what her game was no way was she having what belonged to her. Seeing the other woman raise her hand, she ducked, twisted round and had Michelle's face up against the wall.

"Never underestimate me Michelle, I may be small and younger then Mark, but I will never allow you to take what is mine. Now get the fuck out of here before I decided to beat the shit out of you" Pushing her towards the door she threw her out, slamming and locking it, leaning her forehead against the wood, shaking now that her adrenaline had gone. Turning round she heard clapping, looking up she noticed Mark, so the bastard had got out of bed had he, bet he enjoyed seeing two women fight over him

"Baby girl , what on earth is going on" oh she had a few words to say to him too, what he had done to her was degrading, stomping up the stairs she pushed him in the chest

"I'VE TOLD YOU IT'S NOT BABY GIRL, YOU SHOULD FUCKING KNOW THAT AFTER ALL YOU FUCKED ME" Mark winced at that he didn't like her talking as though it had been a quick fuck, it hadn't hell he had taken it slow, five hours of slow.

"Ok baby girl, and it wasn't a fuck and you damn well know it, oh by the way how's the backside now darlin" he had to do it didn't he. Slapping his face, it was good to see the redness appear

"Did that hurt Mark, no I bet it didn't because my hands are small, yours hurt like a bitch, you ever pull that shit with me again, I won't only get Cena to beat the shit out of you I will ask Glenn to join in" so his baby girl wasn't as shy as she made out, or had she had a long chat with Angie and she had made her see sense. The way he had handle it wasn't good, and yes he felt guilty about it, but hell she had deserved it.

"Oh and Mark Angie sends her love, and something about being on your side in all this" Jess hadn't been too sure on what she had meant on that one, but mark knew all too well. Angie like him knew jess had been acting like a brat instead of waiting and talking to Mark, about what had happened between him and Michelle.

"What now Jess, you gonna keep throwing tantrums and fucking my career up, or sit and talk like adults if something bothers you"

"Dunno Mark, you going to keep fucking up or act like the grown up you are, after all isn't the older generation meant to teach the younger ones" he saw her smirk at that, oh he could teach her a lot of things including getting pleasure from his big hand hitting her naked backside. Pulling her to him, ignoring the pain he was in he brushed her mouth with his.

"One day baby girl I'm gonna teach you, all about pleasure and pain, when you' re ready, it's too soon for you at the moment, you will enjoy me hitting that cute ass of yours so much your juices will run down your legs, my name screaming from your lips as desire shoots through your body" pulling her face to his, his tongue probing her lips to open "I ache to teach you it all" he whispered against her lips before taking them hard under his. Twisting her body so she was fully against him, his cock hard and ready, he wanted to sink deep inside her, seeing her attack Michelle had turned him on. Fuck his knee was going to give way if he didn't stop pulling back he let her go, not before she had felt how hard he was

"So it turned you on Mark seeing tow women fight over you" turning to walk off in disgust, he pulled her gently back into his strong arms

"No baby girl it turned me on watching you fight for me"

It took Mark over a month to heal, Jess hadn't help much towards the end, only because he was walking around with a permanent hard on, with her name on it. The doctors hadn't given him the all clear to be able to have sex as they had found some damage done to his groin area. Hell he couldn't wait until he was able, his baby girl needed making love to, well a good hard fuck first to take the edge off, the little bitch had been parading around in cropped tops and shorts that were too short, way too short. Nothing was left to the imagination, and his cock didn't like it. He was getting short tempered with her, and the little bitch just brushed it off as if he was an annoying fly, fuck one more day and he was at the doctors, they better give him the fucking all clear. When they did she was going to get fucked he had well over a month to make up for and her body would take everything he gave her.

Michelle hadn't been near the house, but she wasn't signing the divorce papers either. She had mentioned about Mark beating her and his mood swings, how he use to get so drunk she feared for her life, how he had taken all her money and left her with nothing, she had even brought Jess into it all, saying Mark had been fucking her for years, that he had been having sex with a minor. Mark knew Michelle would be a bitch, but didn't realise how low she would sink by bringing Jess into it. He was angry, frustrated and plain tired with it all, even saying at one point give her what the hell she wants, then it's all done. His lawyer ignored that one as she would have ended up with everything that Mark had worked hard for, including half his wages for the rest of her life. Jess had been a tower of strength, saying what goes around comes around. The two things Mark had going for him was prove of Michelle's affairs, and that he hadn't seen Jess for over 10 years so no way could they have been sleeping together, all in all it was one big mess. It did help Mark and jess become closer, which was something Michelle hated with a passion.

Jess went with Mark the next day, nervous yet excited, she knew damn well she was pushing Mark to his limits with the way she dressed, today being no different. It was a beautiful day hot and not acloud in the sky. Mark had his long shorts on, with his black sleeveless t-shirt, black bandana holding his hair back. He was waiting for her in the truck after being told he was fit to drive, watching her lock the front door, he whistled. She looked hot, tight blue denim shorts that fitted her cute ass, with a boob tube style top in black, her hair was tied up in a loose ponytail. Getting in the truck she couldn't miss the lust in Mark's eyes,

"What I'm only dressed for comfort" Mark laughed yeah right she was dressed for one purpose only to turn him the hell on

"You keep saying that baby girl I know differently" he admired her legs hoping they would be wrapped round his waist later as he sank into her, or even wrapped around his neck as his long tongue fucked her. Caressing her leg he inched his fingers under her shorts, he had to see, yep the little tease had no underwear on

"baby girl if I get the all clear today, you are going to get fucked, this little outfit is doing the job Jess, don't throw that innocent look at me, you got me hard baby I could drill walls, I'm giving prior notice baby girl if he says yes, you ass is mine" moving his mouth over hers she pulled him closer, his words had her wanting more, aching for him, pulling away he hit the highway, both hoping the all clear was given.


	13. Chapter 13

Mark had her up against the wall luckily the lift was empty when they got in, his tongue delving deep inside her mouth, his fingers inside her wet pussy. The little bitch had him hard as hell, all he could hear in the doctors room was her squirming her cute little ass around, ok so he had made sure she was hot and ready for when they came out. Hearing her moan a little next to his ear, whilst the doctor examined him, made him want to fuck her on the floor, after the doctor gave him the all clear he switched off. Managing to thank the doctor for all his help, he practically dragged Jess behind him, waiting for the lift gave him a lesson in self control, but boy would she get it when they were alone.

"Darlin pray this lift is full, cause your ass is mine if it's not" Shivers ran through her, he was out of control again, what had she expected, it had been awhile since they had done anything and looking down at the tent Mark had in his shorts, he was going to fix that real soon. Mark had never been ashamed of Jess seeing his reactions, it felt good to see her opened mouthed looking at what he could do with that mouth, his cock grew a little longer.

"Baby girl shut that mouth or I will fill it with my cock"

When the doors opened Mark thanked whatever god was up there, throwing jess against the wall, slamming his lips to hers. His hands in her shorts before she could breath, god she was so fucking wet for him, he ached to sink into her depths. Her hands in his hair gripping it as she fought the sensations going through her body, moving her hand inside his shorts she found what she was after. Praying no one stopped the lift, she pumped him in her hand loving the moans coming from Mark's mouth.

"ENOUGH" they couldn't continue this, they were in a lift for Christ sake anyone could get on, getting himself together the lift stopped signalling someone getting in. Pulling Jess in front of him, he managed to get his raging hard on under control. Until she decided to move her pert ass back, straight into it and the little bitch moved back and to. His hands on her waist he pulled her tighter to him, moving with her, his lips on her neck working his way up to her sensitive spot, nipping on it she almost came then and there, biting her lips to stop her moan. Mark loved it, she was just affected by him as he was by her.

"Continue baiting me baby girl and you will get fucked right here, that poor guy will get a show" Jess debated it, she ached to have him in her, but it wasn't fair on the other guy.

"You're thinking about it aren't you baby girl, go on darlin I dare you" please god do it Jess let me take you here now show you in front of others that you are mine, Jess moved her ass, she had to see if he would. Turning her in his arms he slammed his lips to hers, just as the lift door opened to the ground floor.

"Fuck Jess, you are damn lucky" pulling her into his arms he rushed them to the truck. Struggling to get his keys out Jess dug into his pocket, to help, giving him a squeeze as she got them. Fuck his baby girl was out to tease him, he was finding it hard to control himself as it was. Pushing her into his truck door he kissed her his hands moving down her body, his fingers skimming across her nipples which grew hard at the touch. Moving his mouth down he had to have one taste, holding it in his big hand he pushed the nipple into his mouth, nipping it hard through the cloth. His other hand was going under her shorts, his finger long enough to skim her folds, her moans filling the almost empty car park.

"Get in the car baby girl you have pushed me enough. Forget home we are going to the nearest hotel, where I will fuck your body for hours" seeing her shiver he smirked. Telling his body to calm down it, would soon be sinking in to its owner. His baby girl owned him completely, if she had any idea of the power she held in her small hands, god help him. She could bring him to his knees, kick him when he was down and never look back, he would give her everything if she asked.

Moving deep inside her she came again, how this man could ring her out was beyond her, every move, word, action was for her pleasure. Mark loved hearing her scream his name, a final thrust and he came deep inside her, his fore head resting on the wall next to her head. Taking in their surroundings he smirked, clothes were everywhere, the table had been moved a chair was over on its side, the door to the patio was open. He had had her open for the last five hours, not one place had been left untouched on her body or his, he had even done her against the balcony wall as people went about their daily business. He daren't even look at her body, which he was sure was bruised and marked from his beard and his bites, hell he could see two hickey marks on her neck, he'd sucked hard branding her as his. It was what you did as a teenager, not the old man he was now, hell she took him back to that age, made him feel young again. Feeling her go limp in his arms he moved them to the bed, she looked fucked, well and truly, her hair matted to her head, her body glistening in sweat, he kissed her lips, as her eyes slowly fell, holding her to him as she slept. Yep for an old man he always hit her good, she took all he had and more.

A few weeks later, Jess and Mark were at the airport, he laughed at her excitement as Angie's flight was due to land any moment now.

"Baby girl will you calm down, it's just landed so we have another half an hour yet, come on lets go get you some tea calm you down " Jess couldn't help it, things were going great with her and Mark, the divorce was finally going through the courts, Michelle had stayed away, for how long they didn't know, but her mum was here now all would be ok.

"No I'm waiting here for her, we can get tea later Mark" pulling her to him he hugged her tight she was so adorable, bouncy and full of energy. He forgot how young she was at times, but was coming to terms with it. Mark was not impressed when someone tapped him on the back, turning round a mic was thrust in to his face.

"Mr Calaway can you confirm how long the affair between you and Angie Moore has been going on and does her daughter know about it" feeing Jess go stiff in his arms he wanted to push the fucking mic down the reporters throat. Where the hell had this come from, Jess stood shocked, had her mum and Mark, no he would have mentioned it, surely. This was another of Michelle's sick accusations, trying again to split them up, yet seeing the glimpse of fear in Mark's eyes she realised it wasn't

He watched as the colour drained from her face, shit. Oh god it was true her mum and Mark, no, how could they the two people in her world she trusted and they had betrayed her like that.

She needed to get out of here, oh god her mum was due, looking everywhere but at Mark, she planned her escape.

"Baby girl" hating to see the colour drain from her face, how the hell had this got out, he could have bluffed his way out of it, but Jess had seen the fear in his eyes, he couldn't lie to her.

Reaching for her she flinched away, turning inside herself, to protect herself from upset and pain, It worked when she was bullied years ago, it would work now.

GET THAT FUCKING MIC OUT OF MY FACE," turning to the reporter who stepped back, he knew he had some gossip, never would he believe it was true, looking at this man so angry he told the crew to run. They didn't fancy messing with "The Undertaker". Moving back round to his baby girl, she was gone, fuck ,she still didn't know the area, hell he could see Angie coming from arrivals, and he caught Jess just running out of the far exit. Fuck, pulling Angie to him, her look questioning as he dragged her through the terminal to catch Jess.

"She knows Angie my baby girl knows" if Mark hadn't held her up she would have collapsed how the hell had Jess found out, they had never spoken about it that day, or since, knowing how much it would hurt her. Seeing her get in a cab, he pulled his phone out, thank god he knew the owner of the taxi firm, he asked them to drop her home, not where she wanted but home.

"Mark how, did she?"

"I dunno darlin one minute we were waiting for you she was so bloody excited" his thoughts ran off as he pushed his fingers through his hair," Next thing I know a fuckin mic is being pushed into my face asking me how long you and I have been having an affair, fuck Angie, by the way darlin welcome to Houston" Angie laughed, trust Mark to turn it around pulling him to her she gave him a big hug.

"Mark it will be ok, she needs to think about it, we will talk to her later ok, and thanks it's good to be here." Putting his arm around her, glad she was here at last, it would help when he explained to his baby girl, what had happened, hoping this wouldn't cause her to go back home with her mum, that would rip his world apart.

Jess was hurt so hurt, her mum and Mark, it must have been the first day he had arrived when she had caught them in bed. Fuck couldn't that man ever keep his dick in his pants. Thinking about it now ,he had come over after splitting with his wife, fucked her mum and fucked her all in a space of a few days. God she was so stupid, he never wanted her, she was just another hole to stick it in. When he grew bored with her, it would be someone else, hell her mum was here now, so he could fuck that. Noticing the taxi driver had turned into their gates she was fuming, so he had spoke with the driver had he. Well more fool him, rushing inside she grabbed her purse, phone and the truck keys, she had half an hour before he was here. It would take a good 20 minutes to get out of the car park, longer now as she had the exit ticket, she had a little time to pack a case. Grabbing her holdall she quickly threw what she could inside, getting into the truck she drove having no idea where she was going, just wanting to nurse her heartache alone.


	14. Chapter 14

Mark was blazing they had kept this hidden from his baby girl for a reason, so not to hurt her. Hell she must be screaming inside, pulling into his ranch, Angie and Mark jumped out, fuck she wasn't here. Checking their room her bag was gone, her phone and the truck keys, punching the wall in anger he went to tell Angie.

Jess arrived in a small town on the outskirts of Houston, thank god she had her bank card, finding a motel she pulled in and got a room. It was slowly all hitting her, she felt drained, sick to the core that Mark had done that. Should she have stayed and listened, no he would only twist it to make her believe in him. Why did she fall for him, what the hell had her mum been playing at, she had only just lost her dad, God had they been having an, no Angie hadn't even met Mark until that day. IT was a bloody mess and she needed to rest, calling at the burger joint next to the motel she ordered what she wanted, settling down for the night. The room was basic but it would do for now, at least it had a shower, bed, small fridge tv and sofa. Tomorrow was another day, charging her phone up it had several messages and almost 40 missed calls from Mark, deleting them all, she turned it off, and fell it a restless sleep.

"That little bitch has turned it off Angie, what am I gonna do, I don't know where she is " throwing his phone against the sofa, he walked to the drinks cabinet.

"Mark give her time to calm down, Jess is still young it takes her a little longer to think things through, I've left messages too, she will call in the next few days, we need to wait" Wait they did, days turned to weeks, weeks into months. Mark was going crazy, Angie had eventually gone home, both were worried. Her phone no longer accepted calls, he tried everything even hiring an investigator to find her, no one could find Jess Moore anywhere, had they been looking for Jess Calaway they may have found her.

Jess had woken up that day decided to take charge of her life, no more of this, she was her own woman hadn't her dad showed her that. She was going to make a go of things, not act like a besotted fool, no man would hurt her the way Mark had. It had been three months since she walked away, three months of not seeing him, the tour was in their town tonight and she was going to go and see it. She needed closure, she had read that Mark was now divorced, had even been looking for her. His drinking had taken off, a few times he had been pictured coming pissed out of bars, with another ring rat on his arm. It hurt her, but it showed that Mark hadn't changed, she eventually spoke with Angie a month ago and they had been in contact each day, her mum had explained the situation and she had understood, never liked it, yet forgave her. Mark was a different matter, she had thought he had loved her, maybe he did in his own way, but to go from her mum to her, within a day or so, was damn disgusting.

Smoothing her jumper down her, she put on her leather pants and heels, John and Glenn were meeting her at the arena. She was second guessing herself, did she really need to do this, why to get hurt all over again. Come on Jess she told herself she was stronger than this, picking the keys up she drove to the arena. Trying to find a space was impossible, she was bloody grateful John had given her a pass for the car park for the back. Climbing out of the truck she got a wolf whistle,

"Sweetheart, you look as sexy as ever, wow baby come here" rushing into Glenn's arms it was good to see him, they had struck up a good friendship over the months, unbeknown to Mark both John and Glenn had been there to pick up the pieces.

"Does he know?"

"No Jess, Mark has changed over the last few months, to be honest sweetheart he was cut up about you going, hell he misses you so much"

"Of course Glenn that's why I see pictures of him falling out off bars with a different woman every night"

"Never believe what the papers show Jess, he loves you sweetheart. You're going to have to tell him sometime, you know that don't you give him some closure, or whatever he's a mess, don't be too shocked when you do see him" her stomach started up again, shit she thought the sickness would have gone by now, finding the nearest toilet she rushed in, not seeing who else was in there, but she sure as hell could hear them.

"Hey Michelle, you going try and get him back then" Beth asked, she never could understand why the stupid bitch had let Mark slip through her fingers like that, hell he was a meal ticket to it all.

"Of course, he's back to the drinking, so a few words in his ear and he will be putty in my hands, hell that little girl of his had him so wrapped up, but now she's gone he's mine again" Jess felt sick, this time not from the miracle she was carrying, it was due to the disgusting way Michelle talked about Mark. Yeah he had fucked up, but she was back now to see if they could make another go of it. Checking where the divas were she managed to nip out without being seen, straight into a brick wall, she could feel herself falling, then strong arms stopped her just before she hit the floor.

"Sorry there darlin. I didn't, Jess…..baby girl " pulling her tight into his arms, Mark couldn't believe his Jess was actually there in front of him. Jess held onto him, enjoying the moment before all hell broke loose, which it would eventually. Putting her away from him he looked her over, she looked fucking fantastic, a breath of fresh air to the darkness his life had become.

"Hi Mark"

"Baby Girl ,where the hell have you been? " well at least he wasn't shouting which was something, it was good to see him, he looked like hell, his hair uncombed, his eyes bloodshot, it was a wonder Vince hadn't fired him.

"I needed to think Mark, think about it all you, mum, us"

"Three months baby girl, three months, couldn't you just pick the phone up and say you were ok" his hand pushed through his hair, getting stuck hell he needed a shower, here she was standing before him looking well, looking hot, and he looked like shit, he knew he did.

"I tried a few times, but just couldn't do it, I had so much to think about. I need to know one thing Mark"

"Anything baby girl, anything" god he would give her the fucking moon if she asked, she looked down at the floor, seeing her look so nervous he wondered why, it was just him. He wouldn't do anything to hurt her, not now, never again. Licking her lips she looked up into his emerald eyes full of worry.

"Do you still love me" his reaction told her everything, pulling her to him he kissed her with all that he felt, telling her he loved her, missed her and how fucking sorry he was about what had happened. People walked around them, surprised to see "The Undertaker" so wrapped up in the little girl. John and Glenn had seen it all both with smiles, the one person who wasn't happy was Michelle, she had walked out of the toilets, just at the moment Mark pulled Jess into his arms. Fuck that little bitch was back, so he had his baby girl in his arms, she would make damn sure it wasn't for long.

Her tongue met his, as he deepened the kiss, god it felt so good to be held by him, she had missed this so much. Mark pulled her closer eventually picking her up, her legs automatically going around his waist, his mouth moved to her neck, his breathing getting harder

"I love you baby girl with every bone in my body, god I missed you so damn much baby so damn much" entering his locker room, he pinned her to the door, managing to lock it, without breaking the kiss they shared. Jess tried to put her hands in his hair, it was sticky, a mess, had he not been looking after himself, pulling away from his mouth.

"Mark you need a shower, you are a mess, what did you do baby, drench yourself in alcohol" smiling at her, "Join me baby girl, it's been so long, I ache to be inside you"

Jess followed, watching as he stripped down, his body was toned to perfection, she forgot how good he looked, hell who was she kidding, she had spent each night away from him dreaming of him, Most nights she woke up in a hot sweat, having to relieve herself because he wasn't there. Letting him scrub down and wash his hair, he turned to her, it had felt like years since he had seen her body, watching her strip for him, he beckoned her in the shower. She rushed in aching to be in his arms again, no fore play was needed they both had to have each other now.

"I'm sorry baby girl I need" pushing her against the wall he thrust into her, hard and deep, her head went back against the wall as her first orgasm hit her. God she was so sensitive, her nerve endings were on fire as he took her. Her hands clawed his back as he pulled out only to ram back in, his teeth grazing her shoulder moving up her neck, as he told her how much he loved her, to please never leave him again. On her third orgasm, jess realised how much her running away had hurt him, how scared he was that she was never coming back, clenching him tight inside her body she milked him dry, his release coming fast, he saw stars. As he held her to him letting his body come down from the high, Jess told him what she had come to say

"Mark I'm pregnant"


	15. Chapter 15

Looking at her in surprise, how? , when? ,where? Ok he really didn't need to know how.,where and when now that was something he would like to know, after all niggling doubts were saying she had disappeared for three months. Pushing back he looked at her there was a slight bump, only slight.

"How far along are you?" why was he being so cold with her, she was happy that she was carrying his child, Oh god did he think it wasn't his, the bastard. Who else could she have been with, no one made her feel like he did.

"WHY MARK DON'T YOU THINK IT'S YOURS?" seeing his face it was all written across it, slapping him she rushed off, pulling her clothes on quickly, Mark heard the door slam behind her. He had been knocked for six, he hadn't even thought about condoms. His past all came up rushing to him hadn't Michelle done this too him and it wasn't his. He couldn't go through this again, slamming his fist into the wall he got out. Dressing he pulled the door open following her, he came to halt, seeing her wrapped up in Glenn's arms. Why he didn't know her, were they?, was he the father., so many questions.

"Calaway what the hell have you done to this little girl, hell man you've been walking around like death warmed up, wanting her back, and now she is, I have her crying here in my arms" Glenn was pissed, he had seen how bad Mark had been, he also knew how upset Jess was too, it had been his idea for her to come to the arena. Both needed each other, but the way Marks was behaving it was a wonder jess wanted him at all.

"It's between Jess and I so butt out Glenn" making a move to pull her to him, Glenn tightened his hold around her.

"No Mark go calm down, whatever has been going on, you need time to calm the hell down" He could see Mark was attempting to get his temper under control, the tell tale signs were starting with pushing his fingers through his hair. She had thrown him and seeing her in Glenn's arms made him want to lash out.

"WELL WHAT DO YOU EXPECT JESS, YOU CANT DROP THAT FUCKIN BOMBSHELL ON ME" Jess turned in, Glenn's arms, hurt coming from every pore.

"Mark I'm sorry you aren't happy about this, I can see it was a mistake coming here, Glenn can you take me home please"

"Wait how the hell does he know where you live baby girl, is he the father of " he never got to finish his sentence Glenn knocked him out cold.

"Come on sweetheart, let's get you home, do you want me to get John or Mickie, so a little one that is a blessing honey, Kim will be so happy for you, hell she hasn't seen you in two weeks and she sure misses the coffee chats you two have. Why don't you come home with me and she can look after you, the twins would love to see you" Nodding her head, she would feel better with Glenn's wife, and the girls.

"I thought he'd be happy Glenn I really did"

"Sweetheart you gotta remember with Mark it takes awhile for it to sink into his think head, did he ever tell you about Aishling and how he thought she was his at first, some old wounds have been opened honey, let him put his head on straight if he doesn't both John and I will have some fun helping him"

"No, please no John did enough damage last time, that's what got me this way" she rubbed her belly, excited that they were going to be parents in another 6 months. She just hoped Mark would make a great dad, smiling to herself despite everything, he certainly loved it when she called him daddy.

Mark was pissed, how long had Glenn and jess being seeing each other, hell she didn't know anyone from the company before she ran off, so why the hell was she in his arms now. No Glenn wouldn't cheat on Kim he loved her too much, it had taken him three years to even convince the girl to go out with him, never mind the years it took to get her down the aisle and then the beautiful twins she gave birth to a year ago. No, had he known where Jess was all this time, if so why hadn't he told Mark, he had seen what a mess he had been without her, and if he didn't get his head out of his arse he would be the same again. He had to learn to trust, Jess was too bloody innocent to pull a trick like Michelle had, that baby was his and he needed to find her quick, and do one hell of a lot of grovelling, then just maybe then she would forgive him for being an idiot.

Glenn answered his phone with in two rings putting it on hands free as he drove.

"What Mark?"

"Is my baby girl with you Glenn" looking at Jess he waited to see how she wanted him to answer, seeing her nod.

"Yes Mark why?"

"baby girl I know you can hear me darlin and I am so sorry for thinking what I did, all I wanted to know is when are we going to be parents baby"

"just under six months Mark" wow she almost got pregnant straight away, he bet it was the night he took her virginity, hell neither had been thinking straight that night, so protection would have not even come in to their heads. Or was it when she had pulled that jealous stunt and he had punished her.

"Wow baby girl, guess it was that night in the bar or the night I paddled your ass" Jess went red thinking of how good it was, she ached to have him with her.

"Mark I'm on my way to mine, why don't you swing by I am sure your baby girl and Kim would love to see you"

"Do you baby girl" his fingers pinched his noise unsure of what her answer would be , praying that she would say yes

"Well the baby needs to get to know it's daddy's voice and I guess we need to talk" Not the answer he wanted but that would do for now, grabbing his bag he headed for the truck

"I'll be there in 15, Glenn don't let her go, Baby girl I love you" hanging up he rushed down the corridor.

Kim pulled Jess into her arms, so happy for her, the little girl was glowing, she wasn't too impressed with Mark's reaction, but she would kick his ass later on that one. Letting her go she jumped into Glenn's arms kissing him deeply, she missed him so much whilst he was on the road, but she had a surprise for him now.

"Come on the girls are itching to see their daddy , we've missed you baby so much" Glenn missed her too, before the girls were born, Kim had travelled with him, when they were born and due to problems she had to stay at home. He hoped one day when they were given the all clear from the doctors, they would be able to travel as a family, it was hell without them.

"I miss you too sweetheart, you and the girls"

"Well baby" her fingers went up his t-shirt and pulled him into a kiss, "We got the all clear today, the twins are no longer under the hospital and we can finally come on the road with you" Glenn twirled her around, at last they could be together, as he swung his wife around. Mark walked through the still open door,

"Well is this a private part or an anyone join in" Jess ran up to him as he picked her up and held her tight to his body

"Kim has just give Glenn some good news"

"Is it as good as ours baby girl, I'm sorry" her fingers went to his lips, her head shaking

"No need Mark, I understand, well Glenn explained it"

"yeah about Glenn how do you two know each other"

"Kim and I looked after her after she ran, she had nowhere to go and called my phone, I'm sorry mate but she needed to get her head together. Before you hit me John and Mickie helped too" so his little girl had made some good friends, he was glad they had been there for her, when he hadn't, which he was ashamed about.

"Baby girl we really need to talk about things, Glenn is there a room I can talk privately"

"I'm sure Jess can take you to her room, hey old man not too loud yeah, we do have children in the house"

"I can't help it if she makes me scream" Jess pulled him away quickly, going redder by the minute, she forgot how open Mark was about sex. Taking him to her room she felt like a kid who had been given permission to take her new boyfriend into her room. Smirking at that, she sat down on the rocking chair.

"What you laughing at little one" Mark followed in and sat on the bed, shutting the door behind him.

"I feel like a teenager that's been told by her parents that her boyfriend can go upstairs but no funny business" Mark smiled at that, yeah he could see where she was coming from.

"Baby girl there ain't no way you won't get fucked so guess we need to keep the moans down, you're sure young enough to be a teenager baby, but I think I passed that line years ago. Baby girl I dunno why you want my old ass"

"Mark why?"

"Why what baby"

"Why did you keep it a secret" rubbing his hands down his denim covered legs, he licked his lips.

"Baby girl, it wasn't something either of us had planned, Angie was upset so was I, one thing led to another, I know it won't make it any easier but it was comfort sex. I had just thrown Michelle out and your mum lost your dad as I did, we were both hurting" he studied her face to see how she was, before he continued

"When I saw you again baby girl you turned my world upside down, there was this sexy young women, who for some reason wanted me, hell darlin I'm old enough to be your dad, I watched you grow up the first ten years of your life, It was me or your dad who could always comfort you. You were more like a daughter to me, it hurt so much when I left you, god you cried on my shoulder at the airport for ages, and your mum said it took you days to forgive me for going." Remembering the memories brought tears to his eyes, he licked his lips again.

"When you said you wanted me, hell baby girl I didn't know why, you could have your pick of any young man, but no you wanted me, then you let me take your virginity, allowed me to take that precious gift, God baby you brought me to my knees, I fell in love with you hard and fast, you had my heart in the palm of your hand since the day you were born, no other woman has come close to taking it from you, NO ONE, now you tell me we are going to be parents, I just can't … words cannot describe how I feel baby girl, but I tell you this darlin you own me, my body, soul and heart belong to you, do with that what you want, I lay myself bare to you baby girl"


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N I added a few a bit more to this hope you enjoy this final chapter, Many thanks for all your reviews follows and fav. xx**

Mark sat there never feeling more nervous than at the moment, he had opened himself up completely, right down to the bone for his baby girl, she had the power to destroy him, he waited, fear going through him. It felt like hours, but was only moments, sensing a movement the chair rocked back, he lifted his eyes up watching her come towards him. The unshed tears in her eyes started to fall, her hands pulling his face up so she could lay the softest kiss on his lips.

"I love you so much, Mark, my heart, body and soul belong to you, all I ask that you look after them like I will look after yours" pushing him back she lay on top of him, her kisses raining down on him, as they undressed each other, he pulled her tight, was it only a few hours ago when he had almost lost her. Moving to rest next to her he traced her bump, he had put that in there, his baby girl was having his baby, it would take him some getting used to.

"Does Angie know yet darlin" he rubbed her belly his lips caressing her neck as he continued to admire her pregnant body, now he knew he could see the changes. Her skin was softer, he body more rounded, all down to him.

"No I thought with the tour hitting the UK next week we could tell her face to face" snuggling into his arms, she moved her body against his, aching for him to take her.

"Baby girl continue that and I will fuck you hard, we need to talk about this, yes no problem we can go see Angie, baby girl will you,, you know what fuck it come here" pulling her underneath him, he kissed her thoroughly, moving down her body, her breasts were tender and fuller, he didn't notice it before, he had been to interested in just taking her. He needed to go slow, she was pregnant now and he was going to look after her. His touch was tender, taking his time, he wanted to enjoy every change in her body, but no way would Jess let him, grabbing his hair hard in her hands, she almost screamed at him.

"Mark don't you dare go fucking slow, I need you now inside me taking me, oh god how I ache damn it Mark put the fire out just fuck me" god his baby girl had her mouth on her and he loved it. Pushing her on her back he gave her what she wanted deep and hard, branding her as his. He was going to have his baby girl married to him within the month, she was his as he was hers. They made loved on and off most of the night, when one woke the other did, each reaching out, caresses turned to kisses, kisses to bites, eventually turned to both of them screaming their release.

A few days later, and much ribbing from Glenn and Kim about Mark's moves in bed, they pulled up at her mum's. Jess was nervous, she hadn't seen her mum since all hell had broken loose, deep down she was scared. Climbing out of the truck, Mark was there next to her pulling her into his arms.

"Baby girl it will be ok, come on" his arm wrapped firmly around her, he pulled her tighter to him, she was so soft, now her body was progressing into pregnancy, he loved rubbing her belly, hell he loved everything about her, and he didn't care who fucking knew.

"Jess oh go Jess come here sweetheart it's so good to see you, and you Mark" Jess threw her arms around her mum, just realising how much she missed her.

"You look fantastic jess, look at you, I've missed you so much. I'm glad Mark has been looking after you, hell I'm glad you went to him sweetheart, I am so sorry"

"No mum it's ok, Mark explained as well, Oh god mum I missed you so much" pulling her mum tighter to her.

oh my god Jess" her mum felt her growing bump, tears in her eyes, their baby was having her own.

"Mark William Calaway, have you never heard of protection" she made a swipe for him, not believing he had got her pregnant, whilst she wasn't even 21 yet.

"Are you happy sweetheart" she hadn't needed to ask that question Jess's face said it all, her daughter was floating on air. She had got what she deserved, a man who worshiped the ground she walked in as well as her, Angie was so pleased for them, just prayed now all would be ok. Mark would look after her, she was in safe hands with him, as she knew she would be.

"I am pleased for you both, when you due sweetheart, fuck I'm going to be a grandma, Mark Calaway I am way too young to be a grandmother, I could tan your backside for this" her laughter showing how happy she was, glad that things were ok between them all.

"Well I'm sure my baby girl would do that for you, won't you darlin, in fact I would love you to do that baby girl" jess shivered oh yes she would love to tan his beautiful backside, not for getting her pregnant hell no that was a special gift from him to her, nah she wanted to do it for the hell of it.

They were spending the night at Angie's, and went to visit Jess's old work place, Andy was over the moon that the little girl, had got the big man under her thumb, as well as wrapped around her finger. All could see how Mark followed her around, he was like a puppy dog with its owner, so different from the man they all saw on the TV and had seen over the last few months. He was more relaxed, content and bloody protective of her. Jess had nipped to the toilet, so Mark chose that moment to speak to Angie and Andy both agreed with Mark, Jess would be over the moon, seeing her coming back they ordered some champagne. Yes Andy had some in his hidden stock, after all it was what Jess deserved.

"Hey baby girl come here" pulling her round in front of him, away from her the others, he pushed her hair away from her face, his hands cradling it as he looked deep in her eyes.

"Baby girl, you know how much I love you, How much I need you" she nodded wondering where this was leading to.

"Well it's your 21st next week, and ok your mum is a little pissed off I got you pregnant before your 21st" she smiled at that, yes Angie wasn't too impressed with the older man, but no one would change it for the world.

"Marry me?" Jess looked at him, her breath almost stopping, had he asked her to marry him, no surely not, looking into his eyes, he meant every word, her arms wrapped tight around his shoulders.

"Yes"

They married three months later, in the perfect location her parents back garden, only close friends and family were there. It was a beautiful day not a cloud in the sky almost as if her dad was smiling down on her. Hearing the notes to the song they chose for the first dance Mark pulled his glowing pregnant wife into his arms. Guiding her around the dance floor, the happiness on their faces for all to see.

"Darlin thank you so much for making me happy, I love you baby girl always have always will"

"I love you to old man always will always have"

Holding her close both knew that life would only get better.


End file.
